Performing Arts
by dorkyauthor
Summary: Percy Jackson, is an straight F student and has never got anything higher than a F but what if Percy was hiding a secret that he didn't want anyone to know about especially the Annabeth Chase, the most popular girl and top of all her classes with a future on Broadway who finds out Percy secret but that's not all Annabeth encounters. (discontinued)
1. the start of something big

Percy pov

I looked at my clock at it read 12:34pm I toss and turned around in my bed i couldn`t get to sleep with all these lyrics flowing around my head. I turned my head and saw the moonlight peeking threw my curtains, I threw the warm covers off me my quitely sat up and got out of bed.

I grabed my back-pack and queitly tip-toe pass my roommates Grover, Nico and Jason.

I quietly turned the cold doorknob and peek my head outside and checked the hallway of the acadmeny to see if anyone was still up. When i saw the close of clear i went upstairs into the music room.I remeber i had a song assessment due tomorrow first thing in the morning but with my deslyexia and ADHD it took me 2 months to write a song.

I stared at the door that had gold cursive writing on it saying music room i turned the doorknob and peek my head through seeing if anyone was there and luckly there wasn`t. I went inside and putted my bag on the table and grab out my USB that i had save my insturement background and all there was left was to sing.

I opend the door to the sound booth and turned on the mic, i grab the black headphones that were hanging on the mic and put them on and i heard music streaming through the speakers and i started to sing.

-Breakline-

I took a breath and smiled happy with my song and how it turned out i was sure to pass chior class.

When i took off the headphones i heard clapping, I jumped in shock and saw a figure standing in the doorway just when the figured step out of the shadow into the light.

My eyes widen at the figure who had Blonde no Gold beautiful curly hair and shining gray eyes, there was one person through the whole adacmeny with those eyes.

Annabeth chase an complete star gets A`s in everything musical even teachers says she should be on broadway now and may i add the most popular girl in Academy and I had MAJOR crush on her when she transfered to this academy.

When i saw her i wanted to dig a whole to the underworlds and then hide under a rock. I was in deep thought trying to make an excuse when a soft and smooth voice brang me back to reality.

"So Percy Jackson does have talent that song you sang was brillant, how come i never heard you sing in class?" she stared at me trying to figure out my next move with her beautful grey eyes and before i opend my mouth she added " and dont lie to me jackson".

I gluped and putted my right hand behind my neck pretending i had to itch. " Umm i guess i`ve been shy?" It wasn`t a complete lie well sorta there was other reasons why as well.

"And your beinging honest with me jackson?" I quickly noded, i felt my cheeks burn bright red and i quickly turned around and fix the mic and put the headphones back onto the mic.

" I still dont get it though in Mr Apollo class you always fail when its singing or playing an insturment, but here you are with this voice and the insturments..." then i lost her , she went into thoughts.

I walked out of the soundbooth and grab my USB, putted inside my bag and putted the bag over my left shoulder. In this acdemy if you get below an F for a year you get put down a grade and people have been wondering how i`ve been able to pass each class and go up a grade with the since i get the lowest grades in the entire academy. Well ladies and gentlemen my dad is the owner of this Acdemy and surprsing no one knows expect my roomates and plus i just hand my homework or assessment when no ones around to my teachers.

" Look Annabeth please dont tell anyone i don`t like preforming in front of people so i do it privatly and hand in my homework so no one knows so if you could.." i was cut off.

"It our secert percy, but only in one condition you have to show the class your song " she crossed her arms looking like she won the battle.

"But!" and sadly i was cut off again.

"If you don`t i will get that USB make a copy and put it over the loud speaker and let the whole acdmeny hear it and don`t forget i am the student body presdient in this acadmey. So you better do it jackson". And with that the Annbeth chase turned around and walked out.

I keep staring at the door where she left i kept prossessing the threat and her deal. I knew i had no way out of this no way how i looked at it and trying to find a loop hole would be impossable.

Annabeth chase had **ME** wrapped around her fingers .

 _( A/N: sorry guys i couldn`t find the right song for Percy but if you guy`s have any good songs for any future characters or Percy please message me or leave it in the reviews and the future characters will be Jason, Piper, Hazel , Nico , Will, Frank, Leo, Calypso and Rachel. thanks for reading hope to see you again soon)_


	2. Nemo pants and Dentention

Percy pov

I keep staring at the door where she left i kept prossessing the threat and her deal. I knew i had no way out of this no way how i looked at it and trying to find a loop hole would be impossable.

Annabeth chase had **ME** wrapped around her fingers .

-breakline-

I woke up with a loud buzzing noise ringing through my head. I took my arm out of the warm covers into the cold and defeated the buzzing sound, but that wasn`t all i had woken up to.

I felt a full force pilliow hit my head and immediately sat up in my bed and looked around the room. it was empty, I threw the covers off me and looked around the dorm trying to find the attacker.

No Luck

The attacker had flee, I grabbed the pillow and chucked on a near by sofa. I turned around and looked at my alarm clock it was seven-thirty in the morning on tueday.

I opened the curtians but something caught my eye has i was about to turn around. Annabeth Chase was standing outside on our balcony laughing and when i mean our i mean my roomates and i.

I opened the double doors and the chilly air hit my face and my chest, i looked down and saw i was topless and i was wearing finding Nemo pants. i saw a white shirt in the corner and quickly put it on.

"Aww i liked the view" Annabeth said while walking back into the room and sitting on my bed.

My cheeks went bright red and i didn`t need a mirrior to see i could feel it because whenever she around my heart speeds up that i could probarly even die from hearing her laugh.

" Percy.." i shooked my head and found Annabeth waving her hand in front of me. I stared at her, her eyes we shining grey.

" Sorry, what did you say?" i aksed while i was using my feet to hide the Nemo plushie under my bed.

" I said, i came here to return ur USB " she said while putting the USB in my hand.

" Thanks but i swear i put it in my bag last night." I walked over to my bag and opened the front pocket seeing it empty.

" Oh you did it just i make a copy of every song on that USB into another one like i said last night."

" So that wasn`t a dream" i said while looking at the goddess of the academy.

" Nope" she repiled with a smile.

" You didn`t forget Jackson in seassion three we have Mr Apollo where everyone projects are due and your going to go up there and sing and not use that exucse going to the bathroom for the whole lesson."

" Wow never knew you payed attention to me" my eye go wide, i said that outloud Well it was nice knowing you guys.

Instead of a reply i just got a smile instead, Annabeth got up and walked to the door and opened it.

" Remeber Percy if you don`t sing in Mr Apollo class every single song on this USB plays over the loudspeakers." she gave me one quick smile and left.

Im DOOMED i threw my body onto my bed and silently cried inside until i heard the doorknob click open and i turned my face to the door.

" Oh and you drool in your sleep" Annabeth said and then vanished.

I turned back to my pilliow expecting to cry silently but instead a smile went on face.

But the happy moment didn`t last long when the bell rang and that bell meant i had only five mintues to get to class, but getting before class i have to take a shower, eat breakfast, get my books for today and get dressed all under five mintues.

Could i do it, you could say Nope aboustly not im going to be late and probarly gonna get a detention.

-Linebreak-

I run into class ten mintues late and quitely sneak to my seat while Ms Muses had her back to the class and was writing a peom.

" Late again Mr Jackson" with her back still to the class.

Everyone stared at me with their eyes in shocked, how come the classs didn`t notice me but she did! i swear she has eye at the back of her head.

" Sorry Ms M "

Her back turned and now she was facing the class.

" I accepet your apologise but academy rules are for everyone Mr Jackson, Dention"

I nodded and her back was now to the class again, i felt a poke to my back and i turned around seeing Jason with a pencil in his hand.

" Why were you late? didn`t you put your alarm for seven-thirty?"

" I did but i guess i just slept in when i turned it off" and i turned my attention back to the boared.

" Oh and Mr Jackson your dentetion will be in session 3 since i have things to do when classes are done."

My head meet my desk with a aloud thud and Mrs M dentention in session 3 running through my head like it stuck on reply.

Annabeth Chase is going to put all my songs on the loud speaker and i have to listen to them while sitting through detention.


	3. Hit & Run

A/N Hello everyone so just a little note that i will be updating a new chapter every day in the afternoon i would post in the morning but due to school being on i can`t, so i hope you enjoy this chapter! and please review! i would love to see the feedback and the comments so i can improve my chapters and that this story will mainly Percy pov.

Percy POV

The bell rang and i got up my seat and left like a lighting and hearing Ms M shouting at me to be on time for my detention in session 3. What kind of teacher gives detention in class time?.

I went to my locker and putted my old books in and traded for the new books and slammed my locker door shut. I had to find Annabeth in less than ten minutes and do u know how big this academy is!, its like a labyrinth.

I ran through the halls like a mouse trying to escape from a cat, or in my case Annabeth chase. Seriously why did my dad have to make this school like an ocean even when i seen the blueprints a thousand times and know where everything is even what numbers the classes are in.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone making both our books and paper go flying everywhere. I rushed down to quickly sort the books and papers out and apologising a thousand times over.

" Percy clam down it was alright" I looked up and only a few inches away from me was Annabeth Chase.

" Annabeth!, i was just looking for you" I said while picking up her stuff like a gentleman I am.

" Your were?"

" I can't make it to Mr Apollo class i was late to Mrs M class so she gave me a detention and i was really hoping you weren`t gonna play the songs while I'm stuck in detention" I said while giving her stuff back and collecting mine.

" Percy i-" i couldn`t hear anything after since the bell rang and she dashed around the corner waving goodbye.

I sighed and hoped for the best, I`ve known Annabeth for a long time and i knew she wouldn`t do something that bad i knew she was trying to help me. But why?

I shooked my head and walked to my next class the one i disliked the most, Mr Ares now your probalying wondering. Ares god of war?, Yes ladies and gentlemen Ares god war he teaches us songs and poems during war and if you wanted to write a song it should be emotional and about blood cause apparently music is about expressing your soul and your feelings putting all emotions inside an box or a piece of paper and when you play it you can tell them like he always says `a pen is mightier than a sword` you have no idea how much I've heard him say that.

-Linebreak-

After a whole seventy painful minutes of praying that Ms M would be busy in session 3 well my praying was a waste of time. Ms M was standing right outside my classroom, i sighed and walked along side Ms M and headed to my fateful doom.

Dear dairy its been a total of five minutes since I've seated down and been stuck in detention i don`t think i can survive much longer the sun from the window hitting my back making it a grill. The fans are broken cause some student messed with the controls in session two have to go dad and see the cameras and there no breeze outside. I'm basically gonna go to uncle Hades from detention!.

Well until the speakers crack on and my songs were playing over the loud speakers with Ms M staring at me with wide eyes.

" Percy is this y-" i cut her off when my head hit the table i was screaming in the inside why would Annabeth do this to me? even though I've knew her not because i looked at her enrolment papers while i was helping dad but because her mum helped build this academy and we talked a lot.

Until it shot right back when the door burst opened and there stood Annabeth Chase with her hair messy, her face red and tears streaming down her face.

I instantly stood up and ran to her when I'm hands touch her arms she instantly fell into my arms as I caught her. I looked down at her she was out of breath, her eyes were puffy from crying, and her messy probably from running and her light make up was smudge. I was about to pick her up and take her to the nurse office when she put her hand on my chest.

" Percy I'm so sorry, I lost the USB and i couldn't find it and now someone playing all your songs i tried to run all over the school but i couldn't find the person they weren't even in the office where the connection the loud speaker is" She said has she took a long deep breath.

I just smiled and held her in my arms.

" It`s alright Annabeth someone was gonna find out anyway I'm glad it was you" With that i felt my arms get heavier has she had fully fainted into my arms.

I picked her up and took her to the nurse office and when i turned the corner i could see Ms M phone out probably recording and going to show my dad, great.


	4. Apologies and Luck

Percy pov

I woke up with the sound of laughter ringing through my head, i rasied my head from the bed and saw Annabeth staring at me and laughing.

" What so funny?" I asked as i wiped my sleve across my mouth since i drool in my sleep.

" You left your phone on and you seemed to listing to music but when i woke up i saw you sleeping. I heard the music so i listened to it, I never knew you were a disney fan" she laughed i wish i could it hear it all day.

But her laugh went silent and her head dropped facing the bed covers.

" Percy im sorry for letting out your seceret " i just smiled.

" Annabeth it`s fine it wasn`t evena big secert anyway " I got up and strecheted and sat back down.

" How long have you been here?" i was about to reply when the academy nurse came in and looking at her watch.

" He been here since you fainted dear which was four hours ago" she smiled and stood near Annabeth checking her temperture.

I felt my cheeks heat up and i turn away so Annabeth couldn`t see my face.

" Well your tempreture is normal now, just take it easy next time Annabeth i don`t want to have Percy Disney music in here again" She smiled and walked over to her desk.

I helped Annabeth out of her bed just in case she was still feeling lightheaded. I waited for her to put her shoes back on so we could go back to the dorms since class would be over by now.

I opened the door and was blinded by cameras, phones and tablets with people yelling i quickly slammed the door and leaned my back agasint the door hoping they didn`t get any photos of Ananbeth and i.

" Why is there so many people out there?!" I half shouted and whisperd.

" Oh i forgot to tell you everyone heard your singing and now you a popstar all over the acadmeny. The nurse said with glee.

" Wow thanks"i look for another wayout and the only way out was the window and did i mention that were on a three story building and we just happen to be on the 3rd floor!.

-Breakline-

" PERCY!" I instantly shut the door and grab Annabeth hand and flee to my dorm.

So to bring you updated on what happening, i manged to escape the crowd of fans and get out of the nurse office but i went straight to my dad office and may i explained that i have a very strict dad.

Who doesn`t want me seeing him through school hours because he thinks people will find out but to the MAIN point i came in holding Annabeth hand with our clothes all messed up by running from the fans so you get the point.

I have such a great life, i reach for my doorknob and instanly go inside and lock the doorbehind me.

When i turned around i felt full force hit me.

" I`m so so so sorry Percy i didn`t meant to lose your USB and cause you this must trouble it`s just i don`t know how someone got it. It was always in my pencil case and my pencil case never leaves my sight as weird as that may sound but i Promise i didn`t mean to put your songs on the speaker i was just trying to get you face your fear and sing show your beautiful voice."

" Annabeth it`s fine, thanks for helping me" I smiled.

I went into the small kitchen we had in the dorms and grabbed two sodas. Brought them over to Annabeth which was lying on my bed with her eyes closed. I putted the soft drink on her forhead making her jolt up in shock, i was laughing at her reaction and handed over her drink.

" Not funny Percy" She said while taking a sip of her drink.

" Whatever you say Wisegirl" i smirked and sipped my own drink.

We both layed down exshusted for the day, we mainly chatted on why i didn`t sing or i would always fail but still move up a grade. I was halfway through a story when i heard soft breathing coming for the left, i looked over and saw Annabeth fast asleep.

I picked up the two drinks from the floor and putted them in the trash, sitting back down near Annabeth i stared at her watching her movment i smiled and brushed away some of her hair falling in front of her face.

I really liked Annabeth ever since i first saw her which was when my dad and her mum were talking about the building plans of the acadmey, We were distant from each other when classes started but when we relised we had most of the same classes together we became pretty good friends.

I layed down next her feeling my eyelids get heavier, i stared at Annabeth one more time before i closed my eye and the room went ptich black.

-Line break-

I opened my eyes and looked around the room seeing if anyone had come back yet, but was soon disappointed. I looked at my alarm clock reading five thirty in the afternoon but then i remebered i wasn`t alone i looked across from me and saw Annabeth lying twenty centiremeters away from my face with both her arms tucked near her chest and her legs srunched up and saw my arm around her small body holding her tight.

I heard the door opened and quickly shut my eyes not chaning my postion nor waking Annabeth up she looked too peaceful and the nurse said she had to take it easy so why not sleep?.

Soon i could hear multipul feet walking on the timber floor and heading to the a while laughter filled the room but was cut off when they opened the door probarly seeing Annabeth and I postion.

" Oh, you are in so much trouble" I heard a faint voice filled the room i dared not to open my eyes but just to spend the day hugging my crush for this momment could be our last together.


	5. Couples & Love songs

Percy Pov

Soon i could hear multipul feet walking on the timber floor and heading to the a while laughter filled the room but was cut off when they opened the door probarly seeing Annabeth and I postion.

" Oh, you are in so much trouble" I heard a faint voice filled the room i dared not to open my eyes but just to spend the day hugging my crush for this momment could be our last together.

-Breakline-

I open my eyes and see the empty spot where Annabeth had layed. I pushed myself up and was now sitting, rubbing my eyes and looking around the darkroom until a bright neon yellow note was lying on my bedside table i grabbed the note as i scanned over it.

 _Dear Percy_

 _Thanks for letting me stay here i feel much better with that extra rest i got. Can`t wait to see you in class partner and i took your Nemo plushie so im holding it captive unless you agree to become partners with me in Mr Apollo class._

 _Annabeth._

 _:)_

" Such neat handwriting" was the only thing on my mind. Until the door burst opened and two figures VERY close together came into the room turning of the lights, making me half blind. I adjusted my eyes to the light and saw Will and Nico standing there starring at me.

" What?" i ask curious.

" Nothing it just you have a big grin on your face which is creeping me out" Nico said.

" Oh" before i could finished my sentence i noticed half of Will clothes were messed up and so was Nicos, my eyes went wide.

" Im Sorry! Im sorry!" I repeated while putting on a blue shirt and putting on my worn out black sneakers and ran out of the room.

As i ran out i could hear them talking.

" Wonder whats wrong with Percy?"

" Be quite Will your pose to be taking care of me not Percy" and thats when i slammed the door closed and went to one place i knew i could escape from.

The music Room.

I was about to open the door when i heard a faint voice coming from the music room, i quietly opened the door and snuck inside hiding in the shadows.

I looked to who was in the booth to my surprise it was Jason.

He had the headphone resting on his shoulders with a peice of paper lying of the stand and a pencil with he was furiously using.

Is the Jason Grace writing a song?.

Now you may wonder why im surprised by this well Jason was the second top of all the classes because Annabeth is first but back to Jason. Jason would always sing covers and he would sing like he wrote them himself. But for all my years knowing Jason he would Never write a song he says its **` Not necessary`** **.**

I quietly got onto my hands and kness and crawled over to the booth trying to get a better view and hear of the song.

After watching him write a few more words, the background music started fill the room and then for the first time Jason was singing his OWN song.

( Hero by sterling knight)

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
But if I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you

Yeah, I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need (you need)  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable (be unstoppable)  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
Then I'll be your hero 

My eyes widen even though this was Jason first song it was a LOVE SONG!

But who could the song be for, There no one close to be exactly like Jason besides Annabeth but Jason knows i like her and he wouldn`t go for Annabeth it would be agasint Bro code.

So who was the lucky girl?

-Breakline-

I putted my hands in my pockets and walked down the hallway until i heard a beautiful voice ecoing through the hallway, i followed the sound and ended up in another music room, i didn`t have to open the door since if was half open already. i sneaked in and bumped into something or someone.

I looked up and saw Annabeth putting a finger of her mouth signgling i should be quite i nodded my head and crawled next to her and saying that hearing this voice from someone you wouldn`t suspect you would have to same face as i had.

( Extraordinary by Lucy Hale)

I'm imprisoned, I've been living a lie  
Another night of putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

My eyes widen I maybe be a singer but i knew there had to be something between

The Hero and the Princess.


	6. The princess and The King

A/N Hey guys! I felt like this isn`t one of my best chapter i had a writer block so if you guys have any ideas please tell me! thanks for your surrport by reading and reviewing it truly makes me happy :D

Percy Pov

My eyes widen I maybe be a singer but i knew there had to be something between

The Hero and the Princess.

Has Annabeth and I fumble out of the music room i was still trying to progress it all. Jason wrote a song a LOVE song and the princess also wrote a song clearly dedicating it to superman.

" why was Reyna singing a song espcially a LOVE song?" i half yell and whisper to Annabeth.

She rolled her beautiful grey eyes " Figure it out Dory, you heard your best mate sing a love song and a love song would mainly have details about the other person they love does that give you any lead on whats going on?"

" Oh" was the only thing i was able to say.

-breakline-

Well yesterday was intersting finding out that Reyna is the princess but is Jason really her Hero? replaying on what Annabeth said and matching that up with Jason song it seemed like Jason song was about someone else.

I shaked my head i putted my papers and pencil in my bag until i felt a vibration through my body. I saw my pocket light up, i grabbed my phone out of my pocket and scanned over the message.

Come to the Musicbooth Now!

I rolled my eyes Nico does he ever use his manners, i slung my bag over my left shoulder and headed out to the music room. I was greatful today was Sunday Yesterday was all about Love and songs you think the Love flu was going around.

I knock on the music room door hearing a faint " come in" i opened the door and slid inside making sure no one saw me.

" okay-" i was cut off with Nico coming out of the booth and talking over me.

" Did you bring Mc Donalds?"

I sighed " Yes Deathbreath i got you your McDonalds" I said while handing over the happy meal to him.

" Now why did you text me saying come to the music room now" i asked while sitting on the sofa that was in the music room.

Well there this singing compention coming up in the Academy and Will and i made a bet and if i lost i have to sign up for it and i wanted you to see if my song was...alright."

A huge grin appeared on my face, ever since Nico and Will have been dating, Nico has been coming out of the shadows and into the light.

" Sure" i say as i sit and wait for Nico to prepare.

Soon there was music filled the music room.

(Take it out on me by Thousand Foot Kruntch)

I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know anymore  
Thought I had  
Thought I had it under control

Hear my voice, here it goes  
Hear it louder than most  
Here it goes, here it goes  
(1 2 3 4)

 _[Pre-Chorus]_  
It's not worth it  
It's not workin'  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over,  
You don't have to throw it away.

 _[Chorus]_  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control (take it out on me)  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control

You try to move, try to move  
But you don't wanna lose  
So afraid, so afraid  
You don't want it to fade

Hear my voice, here it goes  
Hear it louder than most  
Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

1 2 3 4

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

Nico removed the headphones and stared at me and i stared at him.

Soon the dead silence was cut when i started clapping through out the song my foot was beating to the beat. The song diffenetly relfected on Nico.

" Amazing, while your hear i also wanted to hear a song i`ve been working on for somebody" I said

" Oh you mean that someone you mean Annabeth." Nico said while eating his fries.

I nodded " her birthday coming up and i wanted to do a song for her, you don`t thing that cheesy " i said while pointing to Nico Cheese burger.

He rolled his eye and through my bag at me since i have amazing relfects i ducked just in time.

" Just hurry up and sing" Nico said while eating his cheese burger.

I enterd the booth and set the mic up with the headphones and putting my music background on. I putted the black headphones on and the music was flowing through them.

(Plan B by

Marianas Trench)

You could want this  
See if it fits for a bit  
And if you don't like it  
Then you can go like you have been  
And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it  
I never fell before

3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
You never say yes, not quite no  
Say just enough to make me not go  
You choose your words,  
Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
You say you want someone just like me

So then why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan B?

You know, you know you love the way I linger and,  
You keep me wrapped right round your finger,  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time, I could be the right one  
Please, I'm the B team

This could hurt some,  
But if we don't never know what it's worth to ya  
I saw you first,  
Do ya remember?  
You played it well, victim sell,  
How I fell for it, I never fell before

3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
You never say yes, not quite no  
Say just enough to make me not go  
You choose your words,  
Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
You say you want someone just like me  
So then why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan B?

You know you know you love the way I linger and,  
You keep me wrapped right round your finger,  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one  
Please, I'm the B team

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me be you do  
(You just like it)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(You just like it)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(YOU JUST LIKE IT)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(YOU JUST LIKE OH)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do

SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO

OH

You know you know  
You love the way I linger and,  
You keep my wrapped right round your finger  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one

You know you, you love the way I linger and,  
You keep my wrapped right round your finger  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one

Please I'm the B Team

Then a loud beeping noise filled the room, Nico and I stare at each other we both knew what just happened.

Both of us just got recored of us singing.


	7. Enemy

Both of us just got recorded singing.

"Oh no, no ,no, this is bad really, really, REALLY, bad!" i explained to Nico who didn`t care.

" Why is it bad?, your finally noticed!" Nico said while eating the last of his fries.

" Well if that video leaks out, Annabeth gonna know the song and it was pose to be a surprise!" i say acting like a five year old.

" Well your dad the headmaster and this adacmey is full of camreas im sure if you get acess you can see who recored it and stop them from leaking out before Annabeth knows." Nico suggested while he was putting his Mc donald rubbish in my bag.

" Nico your a genuis!" i said while i ran out of the room and dashed down the hallway.

" PERCY!, headmaster office is the other direction you dimwit!" i head Nico yell and gave him a smile and when i passed him and dashed to my right desenation.

I burst into my dad office, Luckly he was in a meet and how do i know that well he left a note saying `Percy im in a meeting so don`t trash my office looking for me`.

Anyway I logged onto his laptop which is my birthday he says he changes it but i know when he lieing. I enter the camrea videos and i playback on the camrea that look in the music room.

After five minutes of starring at a computer screen a tall figure was standing in the shadows recording, i couldn`t see the person since the person was wearing a hoodie but it was a male since the jumper had the school crest on it and where girls got a blouse.

However even though the blouse and the jumpers have the school crest everyone is different. Everyone has something that repersents them. Like example on my jumper i have a wave with a trident on my shoudler. Nico has a crown with a skull on his shoulder, Jason has a cloud with a lighting blot, Grover has a tree and a can and Will has a sun with a medic cross on his jumper

I zoomed in, the icon was blury but i could sorta make it out. It had a golden apple and a stick with two snakes wrapped around it.

There was only one person in the whole entire world who i know has the icon and i should`ve of known who it was in the first place since this person goal is to ruin my life and everything i have including my crush.

Luke Castellan.

I rushed down the hallway knowing he probarly be in a closet somewhere kissing a innocent girl and then breaking her heart but what really painful is that Annabeth knew nothing about this and everyone knows that Annabeth has a crush on him.

A/N sorry for the short chapter guys I`ll make sure the next chapter will be twice as long! and sorry for not updating in a while i just haven`t had the insperation to type this chapter.


	8. Last Goodbye and 3 words

I rushed down the hallway knowing he probarly be in a closet somewhere kissing a innocent girl and then breaking her heart but what really painful is that Annabeth knew nothing about this and everyone knows that Annabeth has a crush on him.

I ran until my heart couldn`t keep up with my legs, why does he try and make my life miserable when all i want is a peaceful life. As i was getting near the stairs i heard a quite laugh. I walked back and opened the door, i smiled like a five year old getting what we wants from a toy store.

"Luke! hand over the video!" I demanded.

Luke just smirked and pushed the poor girl out of the closet making her trip on the carpet and fall. I helped the girl off from the floor and give her a hand down to the nurse office.

I quickly run back and saw Luke gone.

" Shit" why can`t he just stand still! my inner voice said.

Now im running after a scare face blond who holding the very soul of me in his camera. Your probarly thinking why am i fussing over a song that`s for Annabeth you two are friends she`ll thing it`s sweet.

Nuh-uh, This is Annabeth birthday gift and i was hoping to ask her out and the song sorta about Luke and her. Anyway running in elf like shoes is hard i do feel sorry for girls who run in high heels.

"Luke stop!" i shouted but the annoying blonde just kept on running.

Until we made it onto the school balcony which is on the third story!. I ran out onto the balacony feeling the cold air hitting my face, seeing the sky turn dark and the moon starting to rise. I stare at Luke with my heart beating fast it could leap right out of my chest my muscle aching all over.

" Look a bit excusted there Jackson " Luke said while walking around his prey like a valture.

" Really?, i didn`t even notice" I remarked.

In return i got a force kick to the ribs, making me unbalanced and falling onto the concreate gliding agasint my skin knowing tomorrow there going to be skinnedmarks all over my legs and arms.

" I-i just want you to delete the video, Luke there doesn`t need to be violence" i said while slowly getting up from the floor.

" Umm let me think about it uh No, plus i`ll just sing it for Annabeth on her party cause i likely be the first one to be invinted unlike you Jackson you`ll probarly get your inventation dead last like you`ve always been and will ALWAYS be." Luke smirked how much i hate that smirk upon his face.

"Why!?, the song doesn`t even make sence if you sing it! you can`t just sing a song without any emotion or what the use of writing songs!?, you can`t do that to Annabeth she innocent and she amazing and you`ll just hurt her!" I shouted at Luke probarly waking up the whole entire campus.

Luke grabbed my shirt and lifted me up the ground so my feet coudln`t touch and putted my head first over the balcony rails.

" You know what Jackson im sick of you, being the star boy of the school every girl talking about you, getting attention from guys even! and who gives a damn about a song that doesn`t have any emotion towards it as long as Annabeth is in love with me she will fall for the song and we`ll finally date." 

" Now have a nice flight, Percy Jacks-" Luke was about give me my goodbye speech even though i wish it was a better one until someone inturrpted.

"LUKE DON`T!" i look up seeing Annabeth beautiful grey eyes stare in shock but yet red and sallowen, I felt the grip of my jacket starting to feel lighter and saw the martieal rip.

I stare in Annabeth grey eyes and give her a friendly smile and i finally got to say three words i wasn`t able to say in three years iv`e known her.

i mouthed 3 words which only she could understand and know.

" I LOVE YOU"

Then my rail agasint my back disappeard as the wind was hitting my face like a whip and gravity pulling me closer to the ground, the last thing i heard was an angel voice yelling my name.


	9. Fallen Angel

OMG THE FIRST ANNABETH POV AND PROBARLY THE LAST..OR WILL IT DUN DUN DUN!

( TO GET TEARS PLEASE INSERT THIS SAD SONG: The Cab Lovesick Fool if you cry it means you can feel the emtions in the words and the music..)

Annabeth pov

" Percy!" i shout the top of my lungs, running to edge and seeing a lifeless boy just laying there in a bush of flowers making him look like a fallen angel.

I turn to Luke starring at him i walked up to him, his annoying voice was filling my head before he could say something usless i slapped him and kicked him.

" How could you!, Percy was an innocnet person, he was kind, caring, loyal and everyone loved him, I LOVED HIM and you took that away from me!, your a monster!, i hate you! i hate you!. I yelled while hitting Luke chest over and over again.

" Annabeth-i" he was about to mingle his way out of it but i didn`t care i ran until i reached the fallen angel.

i saw Percy body and my heart stopped, stupid, stupid, stupid sweedbrain telling me his loves me than he falls of the balcony!. i wipped my tears away and ran over to him.

I grabbed his head and putted his head on my lap, with tears falling on his cheecks, i yell out someone to help but all i could hear was the echoing of my own voice. I looked down on Percy face, seeing those beautiful sea green eyes dead as the sea and his smile was disappeard but what hit me the most is that i won`t be able to ever hear his stupid remarks again.

I pulled Percy lifeless body to me and hugged him, I`ve known Percy ever since this academy was getting built, he would always be getting hurt but had a smile upon his face, when a friend was getting builded he would be there for anyone friend or evena foe.

I hug Percy tigther hoping i can feel his heartbeat agasint mine but all i felt was my own,"Percy" saying his name made the tears fall faster and feels like there never going to end.

I started to get angry, how dare he, my mind flashed to our school play we had when we were starting at this acadmey, Percy was the Prince and i was the princess. He promised he would never leave me even though it was a play it wasn`t even in the script.

"Percy, open your eyes damn it!, you can`t leave, you cant just leave your Dad, Sally, your family,your friends, You can`t leave me! your promised me!, your promised me on that very stage and i know you meant every word so don`t you dare abondend your promise or i`ll drag out sorry butt from Hades!.

"Percy please wake up" I said while hanging onto him tighter than a in a blink people were rushing towards Percy and I i could hear the sirenes of the ambulence and Teacher, Students and Percy father rushing towards us.

I felt mutipul hands grabbing me and trying to pull Percy away from me but i wouldn`t let go i still have to yell at him and tell him that i love him! they can`t seperate us!.

" DON`T TOUCH HIM! i yell from the top of my lungs making the teachers and medics trying to pull me off step back. I cried into Percy chest until i felt two warm strong hands touch my shoudlers. I looked up and saw the same sea green eyes and i instanstly broke down even more. Percy dad grabbed me away from Percy and hugged me tight, I creid into his chest after a few minutes i looked up and saw Percy lifeless body get put into the ambluence.

All of a sudden my legs started run leaving Percy father embrace and run after Percy, My legs kept running until i tripped over and kept hearing everyone shouting my name, i tryed to get up but my stockings were ripped and i had blood flowing down my leg.

Then my head started feeling light headed, but i won`t give up. I reached my hand out but the last thing i saw was the medics closing the door and the sirenes rining through my ears.

Percy..

( A/N OMG this is only a sneakpeek! yes my readers there is more to come MWHAHAHAH)


	10. The land of the rising sun

Annabeth pov

" Percy!" i shout the top of my lungs, running to edge and seeing a lifeless boy just laying there in a bush of flowers making him look like a fallen angel.

I turn to Luke starring at him i walked up to him, his annoying voice was filling my head before he could say something usless i slapped him and kicked him.

" How could you!, Percy was an innocnet person, he was kind, caring, loyal and everyone loved him, I LOVED HIM and you took that away from me!, your a monster!, i hate you! i hate you!. I yelled while hitting Luke chest over and over again.

" Annabeth-i" he was about to mingle his way out of it but i didn`t care i ran until i reached the fallen angel.

i saw Percy body and my heart stopped, stupid, stupid, stupid sweedbrain telling me his loves me than he falls of the balcony!.

i wipped my tears away and ran over to him.

I grabbed his head and put his head on my lap, with tears falling on his cheecks, i yell out someone to help but all i could hear was the echoing of my own voice. I looked down on Percy face, seeing those beautiful sea green eyes dead as the sea and his smile was disappeard but what hit me the most is that i won`t be able to ever hear his stupid remarks again.

I pulled Percy lifeless body to me and hugged him, I`ve known Percy ever since this academy was getting built, he would always be getting hurt but had a smile upon his face, when a friend was getting builded he would be there for anyone friend or evena foe.

I hug Percy tigther hoping i can feel his heartbeat agasint mine but all i felt was my own,"Percy" saying his name made the tears fall faster and feels like there never going to end.

I started to get angry, how dare he, my mind flashed to our school play we had when we were starting at this acadmey, Percy was the Prince and i was the princess. He promised he would never leave me even though it was a play it wasn`t even in the script.

"Percy, open your eyes damn it!, you can`t leave, you cant just leave your Dad, Sally, your family,your friends, You can`t leave me! your promised me!, your promised me on that very stage and i know you meant every word so don`t you dare abondend your promise or i`ll drag out sorry butt from Hades!.

"Percy please wake up" I said while hanging onto him tighter than a in a blink people were rushing towards Percy and I i could hear the sirenes of the ambulence and Teacher, Students and Percy father rushing towards us.

I felt mutipul hands grabbing me and trying to pull Percy away from me but i wouldn`t let go i still have to yell at him and tell him that i love him! they can`t seperate us!.

" DON`T TOUCH HIM! i yell from the top of my lungs making the teachers and medics trying to pull me off step back. I cried into Percy chest until i felt two warm strong hands touch my shoudlers. I looked up and saw the same sea green eyes and i instanstly broke down even more. Percy dad grabbed me away from Percy and hugged me tight, I creid into his chest after a few minutes i looked up and saw Percy lifeless body get put into the ambluence.

All of a sudden my legs started run leaving Percy father embrace and run after Percy, My legs kept running until i tripped over and kept hearing everyone shouting my name, i tryed to get up but my stockings were ripped and i had blood flowing down my leg.

Then my head started feeling light headed, but i won`t give up. I reached my hand out but the last thing i saw was the medics closing the door and the sirenes rining through my ears.

Percy..

Annabeth pov

I woke up with a silver light hitting my face, i slowly got up and looked at my surroundings, I was in a room with mutipl beds yet i was the only one there. I felt a tight matreial on my leg i threw the covers off and saw a white bandage going from just above my knee to my ankle.

My mind suddenly felt lightheaded and flashbacks appeared in my head, Percy!. I look for my phone and saw it lying on the bedside table, i grab my phone and put the flashlight on. I got off the bed and walked out the room, i saw numbers on the walls coming to mind this is a hospitable.

I walked down the hallway seeing all the light turned off, i look at the top of my phone seeing the time it read twelve-twenty five. If im in this hospitable Percy just has to be here, i was soon in the front desk searching for Percy room.

" found it, room 201" I turned the computer off and ran to room 201.

Has i enter, i saw the curtians wide open letting moonlight shine into the window and making a boy shine brighter than the stars. I walked as fast as i can to Percy as i reached Percy he was just lying there like in the scene of snow-white when she asleep and in a glass coffin waiting for her prince.

I sit down on the chairs, stroking Percy untamed black hair, i slightly smile but it soon drops and i was soon hugging Percy and crying making my tears stain the white sheets. I got up and wipped my tears, i looked up from percy torso and looked at Percy face the moonlight making it like a god, I was now standing and starring at Percy face and the little features.

Then i did something i would never thought i would do to the person i loved well not when there..gone. I leaned down and kissed Percy on the lips i was praying and hoping those soft lips would move but they were just cold and still.

I broke the kiss and was half sitting on Percy bed and i did something i wouldn`t think i would do.

 **"Slipped Away" By avril** Lavigne

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me  
'Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

A single tear fell from my eye " Goodbye _**MY**_ sweedbrain" i smiled at the nickname i had given him when i first met him. I got up from the bed and was about to walk out when i heard a voice fill the room.

" Annabeth" I whipped my head around and saw Percy sitting up watching me with his piercing sea green eyes.

" H-h-how?" I ask dumbfound.

" Umm let`s say the Gods are real" Percy said with his smile which i thought i would never see again. Without him saying anything else i ran over him and hugged him.

" I-i thought you were gone.." i said with my head burried into his chest.

I felt two firm fingers pulling my chin up and i was starring right into Percy eyes and he looked straight into mine.

" Hello My wisegirl" then before i could respond on what that meant i felt his lips touch mine. We were together about a minute then we breathed for air but it seemed Percy could go forever.

" I-i stil can`t belive your alive!, you fell from the third story but the bed of flowers must of cushioned his fall i instanly go into thinking mode.

Until a laugh brought me back from my thinking.

" Annabeth there no need to think about it just be a good girlfriend and lay down with me" I blushed when he said girlfriend.

" Excuse me who said we were dating i don`t remeber you asking me" i remarked.  
" Yet i remeber you holding onto me and not letting me go, you kissing me, singing and when i kissed you, you seem to be okay with kissing back, Wisegirl" i smiled and hugged my sweedbrain.

Until i felt a full force grip on my hair and feeling the cold tiles make a hard impact on my body. My ear were ringing i could hear Percy voice shouting my name but it was only faint. I looked up and saw a figure in the dark the only thinking i could see was his dark blood eyes shining in the dark and the moonlight showing its wings like an angels yet it had an evil aura around him.

I saw wings go down meaning he was crouching down, he grabbed my hair and pulled me so i could see eye to eye, i scream in pained.

" Let Annabeth go" i heard Percy voice, the beast threw me to the ground and i hit the wall, with all the energy i had left i looked up seeing Percy clam sea green eyes glow in the dark but instead of clam there was a storm rage inside them.

The beast growled at Percy but when Percy put his hand out and a sea green mark appeared on his had that went up to his elbow and shined brighter than the moon and then he said words i couldn`t understand.

"Αυτή είναι η γη του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου desengration σας δεν θα πρέπει να επιτρέπεται η Θεά daphine σας καλώ να σφραγίσει την παρουσία του κακού πνεύματος, έχω τη θάλασσα πρίγκιπας πρέπει να εξαλειφθεί" then the monster vansihed into gold dust.

Then my eyelids felt heavy and i was unable to keep them open so i let darkness drift over me.

( okay so your probary confused right now..becuase in the summary its about music and the academy but PLOT TWIST!, Percy is part of a prochey where seven ordinary people are chosen by the godess Daphine who dived her powers to seven reason Percy is alive because of daphine but also his kickass waters powers gave him life!. sooo yea but dont worry there will be more songs and more romance mwhahaha and here the english version of what Percy said to deafted the monster.

This is the land of the rising sun your desengration shall not be allowed the goddes daphine i call upon you to seal the presence of the evil spirit, I the sea prince shall eliminate you.

and what percy said is in Greek if you were wondering :P PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE THIS IDEA IF NOT I CAN TOTALLY STICK TO THE PAIN IDEA!


	11. Stories and a new Soilder

( So im gonna stick to the goddess daphine plan, i hope you like it :)

Annabeth pov

I woke up yet again in the same bed but instead of being alone, i felt a warm and firm hand holding mine. I looked up and saw Percy laying back sleeping but he still had a firm grip seeing if he were to lose the grip a little i would fall, i smile but then i remeber last night, the angel demon that Percy defeated while saying a wired spell or something. I look at his left arm but the whole sea green tatto was gone the only thing remaning was a slymbol on his hand looking like a tear drop or a flower petal.

" your awake" I looked up from Percy hand to his face, i nodded.

" i`ll go and get you some breakfast" He got up from the chair and wipped away the drool with his selve, he was about to let go but i kept a strong hold on his hand.

" No, tell me what happened last night" I stared at those sea green eyes.

Percy sighed and he sat back down on the chair beside me not letting go of my hand in the process.

" Alright, where do you wanna start?" Percy said while trying to get comfortable like we were gonna be here for a few hours.

" From the very beginging" i said.

" Alright" he nodded his head in agreement.

" Long ago around **12th century** BC the trojan war happened and it was basically hell had raise to the soilders knew the war would be lost so they prayed to a god or a goddess to help them and their pray was heard and a goddess appeared, this goddess was Daphine. Daphine was a powerful goddes having the abitly to control seven powerful abilties, Water, fire, earth, air, shadows, light, invisablitly and able to see the future. The godess Daphine granted the seven soilders these abilties but if they were not to use them for the greater good they shall perish. So to not have that happen the seven soilders took and oath. Percy took a deep breath like he was about to say bad news. Instead he looked right into my eyes and spoke the words.

" This is the land of the rising sun, your desengration shall not be allowed, the goddess Daphine i call upon you to seal the presence of the evil spirit, I the sea prince shall eliminate you and your presence on this surface of the earth as i had taken an oath that i shall forever stand by through the depth of hell and back." then after a minute of dead silence Percy started talking again.

" So the soilders gifts are past down to generation to generation, the only time these soilders will get a normal life if they defeat the boss in which were not allowed to say Its name."

I didn`t say anything i was to dumfound to let any words escape then the room fell into complete silence. " Does anyone else now about this?"

"No but Annabeth you can`t tell anyone" Percy pleaded.

" Do you now were th other six are?" after i finished, Percy head dropped his eyes went to the floor starring at the tiles i was starting to regret what i said.

" No but i have to find them soon" He lifted his head back up and his sea green eyes were full of confindent and dertmined.

I threw the covers off me and got out of bed, still holding Percy hand and i started walking to the door making Percy stand there but he held me back making me stand there facing him.

"Where are you going Annabeth you need rest" I laugh and smile at Percy.

" I`m gonna help you find them, sweedbrain" then a smile formed on Percy face and he walked up to me and we left the hospitable hand in hand ready to take on the world and whatever it threw at us.

Jason pov

I walked the hall of the academy with my hands in my pockets of my jumper and my head hanging down, my best friend just died and i couldn`t do anything. I walked the wooden stairs that headed outside of the school, as i reached my secert hideout that was located beside the school through bushes and tree i had reached my spot.

Has i was about to sit down a pain shot through my right hand and up to my shoudler, i screamed in pain it was like a thousand of people were stabbing my arm. The pain on went for a while until a yellow mark appeared onto my arm up to my elbow but when i turned my elbow the mark was running up my arm. and stopped at my shoulder.

i was lying on the ground holding my arm until i heard footsteps coming, then a Figure watched over me blocking the sun out of my eyes, i looked up and my eyes widden with fear.

" Well, Well what do we have here" the unknown figure said with a sly smirk.

( Hope you like it sorry for the short chapter im having a writer block D: if you have any ideas for the future chapters PLEASE tell me! i would LOVE to see your ideas! and i will diffently try and put them in the future chapters! THANKS FOR READING, the next chapter should be out tomorrow)


	12. The battle it just about to begin

Jason pov

I walked the hall of the academy with my hands in my pockets of my jumper and my head hanging down, my best friend just died and i couldn`t do anything. I walked the wooden stairs that headed outside of the school, as i reached my secert hideout that was located beside the school through bushes and tree i had reached my spot.

Has i was about to sit down a pain shot through my right hand and up to my shoudler, i screamed in pain it was like a thousand of people were stabbing my arm. The pain on went for a while until a yellow mark appeared onto my arm up to my elbow but when i turned my elbow the mark was running up my arm. and stopped at my shoulder.

i was lying on the ground holding my arm until i heard footsteps coming, then a Figure watched over me blocking the sun out of my eyes, i looked up and my eyes widden with fear.

" Well, Well what do we have here" the unknown figure said with a sly smirk.

" Well i would say you have a handsome blonde with a figure of 6'3 with electrical blue eyes "I said in a smartass tone as i got up to meet the creature face to face.

" Shall we start?" But it was usless waiting for his answer.

I putted my hand out facing the unknown creature and said words that just came rolling off my tounge.

"This is the land of the rising sun, your desengration shall not be allowed, The goddess Daphine i call upon you to seal the presence of the evil spirit, I the sky prince shall eliminate you. Then after i said my last word my mark glowed and then the monster was sliced into 6 peices like the wind was a blade the creature turned into gold dust and blew away. 

" Bye now" i sighed of relief and look at my body looking for any marks.

" Thats the best you could do?, didn`t even break a sweat" I pulled my selve down to cover up my mark. I putted my hands back in my pockets and walked towards my dorm.

Someone pov

I wipped my table clean which were full of glass bottles and notes making my chamber messier than the sea of monsters. I scream in frustration, three guardians have already been found!

Well the second one is being a real pain, i walk over the the second guardian who was hanging on the wall like a photo frame. I guided my fingers around her cheek where fresh scares were still bleeding out.

" One down, six more to go."

(ahh i have writer block, i would Love to hear any ideas for the next chapters and can guess who the second guardian?)


	13. Cheater!

Percy Pov

It`s been exactly a week since i had died and Annabeth had confessed her love for me and now we are dating. I love Annabeth don`t get me wrong i would give my life up for here within a second but in this situation i feel like it to dangerous. If she gets hurt its because of me but when Annabeth has ur mind on something there no trying to get her out if it, i sighed and headed to Mr Apollo class.

As i walked Mr Apollo had just intruscted that we had to get into groups of two everyone suddenly rushed to Annabeth. Shocker right? not really everyone knows she going to boardway even newbies know! but Annabeth just nicely declined and walked over to me and hooking her arm around mine and dragged me to the Mr Apollo.

" Sir, Percy going to be my partner for this project" Annabeth said with glee but i just started at her eyes, they would change different shades on what mood she was in.

" Brillant!, well not has brillant as me but brilliant" Our Sun god teacher said while writing our names down on a peice of paper. Then Annabeth dragged me to the corner of the class and guided me to the drums with and mic wile Annabeth got a gutiar and a mic.

Annabeth-normal Percy- _itacltic_ both- **bold**

 _You've got that smile,_  
 _That only heaven can make._  
 _I pray to God everyday,_  
 _That you keep that smile._

Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
'Cause you are my dream.

 **And baby, everything that I have is yours,**  
 **You will never go cold or hungry.**  
 **I'll be there when you're insecure,**  
 **Let you know that you're always lovely.**  
 _Girl, 'cause you are_ ,  
The only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
 **Nothing will ever come between us,**  
 **'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,**  
Right next to you.  
 _You had my child,_  
 _You would make my life complete._  
 _Just to have your eyes on little me,_  
 _That'd be mine forever._

 **And baby, everything that I have is yours**  
 **You will never go cold or hungry**  
 **I'll be there when you're insecure**  
 **Let you know that you're always lovely**  
 _Girl, 'cause you are,_  
 _The only thing that I got right now_

 **One day when the sky is falling,**  
 **I'll be standing right next to you,**  
 **Right next to you.**  
 **Nothing will ever come between us,**  
 **I'll be standing right next to you,**  
 **Right next to you.**

 _We're made for one another_  
 _Me and you_  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is falling  
 _I'll be standing right next to you_  
 **Oh oh oh oh**

One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
 **Right next to you.**  
 **Nothing will ever come between us,**  
 **I'll be standing right next to you,**  
 **Right next to you.**

We both took a deep breath and stared at the whole class who was staring at us then the silence was cut when Mr Apollo started clapping and the class had joined in. We took our bows but of course someone just has to yell out " DO ANOTHER SONG!' everyone in the class was nodding thier heads in agreement even the teacher!.

I walked up to Annabeth and said i`ll do the next song alone, she gave me a questioning look but nodded her head and joined the crowd. I walked grabbed the gutiar Annabeth was playing beofre and i needed a drumer luckly i had a freind in this class, " Frank, help me out" he comes over and i give him the insturctions and now i was playing the new song i was working on.

You could want this  
See if it fits for a bit  
And if you don't like it  
Then you can go like you have been  
And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it  
I never fell before

3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
You never say yes, not quite no  
Say just enough to make me not go  
You choose your words,  
Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
You say you want someone just like me

So then why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan B?

You know, you know you love the way I linger and,  
You keep me wrapped right round your finger,  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time, I could be the right one  
Please, I'm the B team

This could hurt some,  
But if we don't never know what it's worth to ya  
I saw you first,  
Do ya remember?  
You played it well, victim sell,  
How I fell for it, I never fell before

3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
You never say yes, not quite no  
Say just enough to make me not go  
You choose your words,  
Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
You say you want someone just like me  
So then why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan B?

You know you know you love the way I linger and,  
You keep me wrapped right round your finger,  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one  
Please, I'm the B team

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me be you do  
(You just like it)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(You just like it)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(YOU JUST LIKE IT)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do  
(YOU JUST LIKE OH)  
You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
You like to make me beg, you do

SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO

OH

You know you know  
You love the way I linger and,  
You keep my wrapped right round your finger  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one

You know you, you love the way I linger and,  
You keep my wrapped right round your finger  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one

Please I'm the B Team

As i finished my eyes instantly went to Annabeth who was just smiling and her beautiful grey eyes shining brighter than the moonlight. I smiled and felt my cheeks go a very bright red. I bowed and walked over to Annabeth and hugged her.

" Well..im gonna have to mark you guys" Our song teacher said we all glared at him.

He just laughed and threw the papers in the air" who cares you guys deserve an A" Annabeth and i smiled at each other then the bell ringed. I quickly let Annabeth go and thanked Frank for playing drums and quickly go back to Annabeth.

Annabeth and i walked in hand in hand while walking down the hallway to our next class until i remebered something. " Hey, when am i gonna get my Nemo plushie toy back?" Annabeth just laughed and replied.

" Soon sweedbrain but i think im gonna keep him for a while" I just smiled, but saw people starring at me like i was a ghost. I guess that what happens when you fall of a three story buliding and thinking there only a five percent chance fo suriving but everyone knew my heart wasn`t beating so when i came back people thought i was ghost yet other people were happy to have me back.

" So when are we gonna find the others" Annabeth asked me while i opened the door for her and let her in the classroom. I was thinking how are we gonna find the others, if they already have thier marks their going to hide it which makes it even harder but we were all given abilites from the same goddess you think we could have a link to each other.  
" Percy?" i was brought back from my thinking and stared at Annabeth.

" Sorry, was in my own world" Annabeth just smiled and nodded while the teacher came in and told us to sit and of course Annabeth and i were sitting next to each other.

-( recommned listing to Armor by Landon Austin for this scene)-

Well class was boring well beisdes Annabeth and i passing notes about the other protecters as we call them. We headed to the cafteria when we heard a loud comotion. We quickly ran to the cafteria and saw my bestfriend Nico getting yelled at Will and believe me when i say this. Will NEVER yells at Nico he may have a angry tone in his voice when Nico hurts himself but that it.

"What did you do?!" Will shouted at his boyfriend.

" What?" Nico said in cofusement.

" What did you do! or should i say Who did you do!?" Will yelled.

" What in the Hades are you talking about!?

" You and Mike last night!, i walk into your room and see Mike basically on you trying to get ur shirt off and you seemed to enjoy it!"  
Nico pov

I felt a thousands eyes on us so i grabbed my angry jealous boyfriends and headed to my dorm. When we entered i locked the door and shoved him in my room. Then i locked my bedroom door.

I turn my head towards Will seeing his head down and him starring at his shoes

"Why..why did you do it, were you not happy with me?" my boyfriend said i could hardly hear what he said.

" happy...i was over the damn moon everytime you smiled at me!, and who gives you the damn right to say im wasn`t happy with you!"

" Well clearly last night get together proves it!"

" WILLIAM! JAMES SOLACE!, i don`t love Mike, I love you! and i can prove it!" i rushed over to Will and putted both of my hands onto his cheeks and kissed my boyfriend with all my feelings into it. Until i could continue any longer i felt two hands onto my chest and pushed away. I stared at Will seeing blood drip from his lip.

" You can`t fix this Nico not until you give me a good damn reason, why he was on top of you!" I could sense Will was on the edge of crying.

" I..i can`t!" i explained, i had a good reason it was just better if he didn`t know.

" Then that proves it then you are a cheater!" Will accused me.

" No i`m not" i deffened myself, how could he say that we`ve been together for a year and 3 months and i`ve said _i love you_ way to many times to count and Nico di Angelo does not say those 3 words to ANYONE but when Will came they just slipped of my tounge.

" Your a cheater Nico admit it!" Will yelled and hearing his voice echo through my room.

I put my hands to my head, Will voices was echoing through my head " Your a cheater" I felt my knuckles turn white and i stared at Will.

" i`m not a cheater" i said under my breath.

" you are, your a cheater!" Will shouted at me.

" I`m not a CHEATER!" i shouted at Will but i let my anger get the best of me, i pushed Will but i expected him to just move back a bit yet he slipped on the timber floor and there was a loud Bang as i saw Will head get hit my the corner of my desk and Will body fell to the ground. My eyes widden and i instanly ran to Will and putted his head on my lap but when i removed my hands i saw blood.

I started crying and yelled out " SOMONE HELP!" i quickly tear off a bit of my shirt and wrapped it around Will head remebering what he had did to Lilly when she fell and hit her head. Soon i felt tears go down my cheek and i bent down and kissed Will head.

" It`s all my fault"

Then I heard a loud BANG at the door.


	14. Hes MINE!

I started crying and yelled out " SOMONE HELP!" i quickly tear off a bit of my shirt and wrapped it around Will head remebering what he had did to Lilly when she fell and hit her head. Soon i felt tears go down my cheek and i bent down and kissed Will head.

" It`s all my fault"

Then I heard a loud BANG at the door.

I look up from Will and saw my bedroom door fall of its hinges soon a tall, muscled, mean looking guy appeare, in my room with a sly smirk on his face.

" Well, isn`t my favourite person in the whole school" I stared at Jake he was the cause of Mike and Will walking in.I wanted so bad to wipe that smirk in the dirt.

" What do you want?" I asked glaring at Jake and every single move he would make.

" I want your boyfriend or your ex-boyfriend"

" why? i held up the part in the deal!"

" did you? cause i remeber you boyfriend walking in and itturpting" 

" I was going to stop your brother anyway! im not attracted to your brother, i only have feelings for Will!"

" I don`t care who you have feelings for Nico, You agreed to the deal so you must suffer the consenquence of it" He walked over to Us. I stood up and blocked his path from Will.

" Your not touching him!"

He just smiled, but then his fist formed into a punch to my side but i dodge just in time and punched him in the side with all the force i had, " your gonna regret that you little shit". Then Jake grabbed my wrist when i was about to punch his ugly face and brought me up so i could see him face to face.

" I`m taking your little medic boyfriend, since my little brother can`t have you im sure what belongs to you would make him happy as well". Then i felt Jake swing me to the wall and i felt a hard impact on my back and i fell to the timber fall. I looked up seeing Jake walk over to Will, then of course Will just opened his eyes and his eyes connected to mine instanly. I felt tears starting to swell up inside, i tryed to get up but my body as aching all over, i knew i wasn`t a match for a giant but i promised Will i would never let anyone or anything hurt him even though he just laughed when i said it but i knew i meant every word.

Jake grabbed my boyfriend by his beautfiul golden blonde hair which made Will wince in pain. He was about to walk out when Jake turned to me then evily smiled, he chucked Will onto my bed like a doll and he was on top of Will kissing him with such enjoyment, he was kissing MY william.

He was about to take Will shirt off when his phone started ringing, jake sighed and answered it while he was busy, i tryed to crawl over to Will but i guess Jake has amazing eye sit and he stood on my hand which made me wince.  
" Well, i guess i won`t be finding out if" Then be bent down to my ear and said the last seven words which made my eyes go wide. " He a sceamer or a moaner" Jake then rised and grabbed Will and slung over his shoulders.

I tryed to get up but then i heard Will voice " Stay Nico, Doctors orders" he smiled at me then he vansihed. I felt tears go down my face but then anger washed over me, i used all my enegry and got up from the floor hearing a few bones snap in the process but i didn`t care, i needed to save me William from the mess i made.

I got up and ran out the door, they were going down the hallway when i yelled out "Stop" Jake turned around and had a shock expression on his face but it was only there for a split second then anger was replaced.

" You can hurt me, break me, take my soul away, split my heart into two peices but you will NOT touch nor harm Will!" Then i felt a pain shot through my arm and a black mark appeared on my white ghost skin on my left arm running down to my elbow to my wrist.

Then words just came spilling out.

"This is the land of the rising sun, your desengration shall not be allowed, The goddess Daphine i call upon you to seal the presence of the evil spirit, I the death prince shall eliminate you" Then a black portal opened behind Jake who dropped Will then mulitple hands dragged Jake into the portal and then jake screaming and yelling stopped when him and the portal disappeared.

I ran over to Will and brushed his golden blonde hair out of his face then i felt multipul feet running towards us, i looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy with worried looks on thier face and Annabeth phone lit up with the number 991 on her phone and soon enough Will was being taken away to a hospitable.

-line break 2 days later-

I walked into the music room, i haven`t slept in days and i hardly ate because the gulit and hate for myself and my actions were comsuming me inside. I grabbed the headphones where music was flowing in and setted up the mic, then i could hear my own voice starting to sing.

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.

Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

[Chorus:]

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

[Chorus]

Hold on. Hold on.

[Chorus]

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye

Then i felt my knees collasped underneath me and i felt warm tears fall down my cheek, i putted my head in my hands and just let the feelings take over my body.

" It`s all my fault" i say.


	15. The precious moments we spend

Then i felt my knees collasped underneath me and i felt warm tears fall down my cheek, i putted my head in my hands and just let the feelings take over my body.

" It`s all my fault" i say.

Nico POV

I walked into the hospitable with sunflowers, i kept playing with the petals of the sunflowers has i headed to my boyfriend hospitable room. I knocked on the door until i heared a faint " come in" I reached for the doorhandle and walked in. I saw Will sitting in his bed reading a book about medics, i rolled my eyes and handed the flowers to him.

" I`m sorry" i said but as soon as i said those 2 words i felt the tears falling. Will looked up at me i was expecting him to have be angry at me and he had every right to be yet i felt two strong arms bring me into a strong hug.

" It`s alright, i forgive you Nico"

" No, it`s not alright i let someone hurt you because of my actions, you payed the price and i just watched"

" it`s all over now but i want you to tell me what happened or we will be over Nico" my eyes widen Will doesn`t want me, i guess i deserve it.

" It doesn`t mean i don`t love you Nico i would give up my life for you in a heartbeat but i don`t want you getting hurt".

I broke the hug and sat down on the chair that was beside Will bed, and i took my brown jacket off and started explaning. "Well, it started two weeks ago before this, i was walking to your room but then Mike pulled me into a closet and told me he liked me since the day he saw me and he wanted me to break up with you. Of course i said he was crazy and was about to walk out until he mentioned he would hurt you in ways i couldn`t imagne and that he would let your dreams of being a doctor go down the drain." I took a deep breath and continued even though every word i said it hit me hard in the heart.

" So the only way he wouldn`t do that was to get in bed with him, trust me i didn`t want to i was going to shove him off until you came in, i know this isn`t an excuse it still cheating but i didn`t want you to lose your dream i know how much you want to be a doctor" i felt tears fall down once again and my head fell into my hands.

" Nico.." i looked up and in a flash i felt Will`s lips agasint mine and soon i was on Will lap kissing him with every emotion i had in my body. I didn`t want to let go of this light, it was mine this light was mine and i was it shadow.

" So does this mean your not gonna break up with me?" i ask as Will hands were agasint my cheeks bring me closer to him"

" Oh shut up Di Angelo before i actually think about it" Will said i smiled agasint our kiss.

Jason Pov

I stared at the beautiful view that only the top of the roof could show, i could see the sun setting getting ready to sleep and the sky changing colours showing it`s true beauty and the wind dancing through the sky. I was thinking about my mark that started at my shoulder than slither on my arm but ended at my wrist. I remeber four days ago the pain that had been on my arm and that creature showing up or how i knew these strange words. I wanted to know more on what was going on.

I zipped at my jacket as the wind was starting to get colder and the stars were starting to awake. I sighed, i didn`t know what to do for the first time i was lost.

As it got darker i decided to fly off the roof and head into the music room i had a song project due next morning and i left it to the last mintue. I rushed into the music room hoping no one saw me fly into the hallway. When i waited for a few minutes i let out a relief sigh and headed over to the mic, i grabbed the headphones and the background music was playing and soon i heard my voice on top of the music.

don't wanna fall and throw it all away

I don't wanna burn through another day

I've been searching for a better way

And I'll keep fighting until it's over

I'm not running away

When everything is falling down around me

Take me to the place I found You

I'm so lost without You

I'll be here as long as it takes

I won't run away

I don't wanna fade and drift away

I don't wanna drown underneath the weight

I can feel You

Everytime I break

And I'm still fighting

Cause it's not over

I'm not running away

When everything is falling down around me

Take me to the place I found You

I'm so lost without You

I'll be here as long as it takes

I won't run away

This world's so lonely

You're my only

Hope to break away

I'm not running away

When everything is falling down around me

Take me to the place I found You

I'm so lost without You

I'll be here as long as it takes

I won't run away

I putted the earphones around the mic and stopped the recording button and downloaded the song onto my USB.

I entered my dorm and looked into my roomates room seeing if they were home but their rooms were empty guess that what happens when your dating. I walked into my bedrom and threw my USB onto my nightstand and collpased onto my bed and turned my head to my nightstand where i had three photos two were my best friends and the one was with my childhood best freind Piper Mclean. I felt tears go down my face, she had mysterouisly disappeared about four years ago. People say they saw people dragging her into a black car or she money got to her head and she commited suscide yet i knew Piper was strong and she didn`t give one single damn about money.

My father is the president of this country and when Piper went missing i pleaded my father to look for her i would even give up my own life so he would search for her yet he denied and didn`t want to cause greive on the Mclean family it was better that Piper was resting. Yet i felt like she was alive no i KNEW she was but whenever i felt i was close to her the link just disappered and i thought i was going mad.

Piper was speical to me, when i had gotten amensia from an car accdient she was the one to help me remeber and she would surpport me no matter what she would always have my back and i would have hers and...she was the first girl i had ever fall for. There is pretty girls at this academy but they were never above Piper in my books. I miss my Pipes i just wish i could see her once again.

Annabeth pov

Percy and i were hanging in my dorm that i shared with Thalia, Reyna and Rachel. We were planing to find the protecters and we think we already found one.

" Nico diffently a protecter you even heard those words he spoke! the exact same words you spoke!" I said with absoutle confidence.

Percy just nodded, he hasn`t spoke a word since he been in my room, i walked over to him and sit down beside him on my bed. " whats wrong Percy you`ve been quite ever since you came into my room." I ask but after i finished he cheeks were a bright shade of red.

" Well..it`s just that you have a photo of me..and umm i don`t remeber someone taking that photo.." Percy stared at the photo i had of him on my nightstand. Percy was had just won the acadmey first ever swimming competion and yes he was half naked but i didn`t really stare at that area much, it was mainly he sea green eyes that shined and he beautiful smile.

I instanly turn the photo down and i felt my cheeks go red and i sat on my bed with my head down until i felt a full force pull me down into a tight hug. " Who would of known Annabeth is a stalker!" i felt Percy breath agasint my neck making a shiver go down my spine.

" im am not a stalker!" I shouted and twisted my body to face Percy`s but when i did our faces where only inches apart and i both of your cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Then Percy leaned forward and started kissing me. His lips tasted like chocolate chips which i wanted more of the taste, i hadn`t had lunch yet so i was straving. We kissed until it was six thirty and Percy had to go and do Homework for Ms Muses class i volunteed to help but he just said i would distract him. I sighed and nodded and walked him out.

" Goodnight Percy" I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

" Goodnight Annabeth" he gave me a one of those famous smiles that make my kness feel weak. I quickly closed the door and gave out a sigh and went to bed.

Will POV

 _I was walking down the adacmey hallways and i knew i was heading to Nico room, as i walked in the main room, i headed to Nico room. As i was about to open the door i heard soft moans coming from Nico room. I turned the doorknob and Saw Nico on top of Mike with both of their shirts off._

 _Nico head whiplashed around and when he saw me i could see guilt, sadness in his eyes, but underneath him the devil just smirked and gave out a loud moan. I felt my hands turn into a fist, how dare he have his hands on MY boyfriend waist and him kissing those lips that i have clamied!_

 _"Will.." I was brought out from my anger seeing Nico trying to get off of Mike and put his shirt on but before he could do anything i slammed the door shut and ran out of the room. I headed down to my dorm which was only six doors away from Nicos. I barged in and ignored my roomates and walked into my own room while slamming the door behind me. I cryed and yelled and smashed everyone photo framed i had of Nico and i and trust me after i had finished the glass on the floor looked like a Louvre Pyramid was smashed into tiny peices._

I woke up with beads of sweat falling down my forhead i tryed to get up but i was held down by a force called boyfriend. I looked down at Nico who was sleeping on my chest and hugging me like i was a teddy bear. I quickly got out of the hostpitable bed and replaced a pillow instead. I opened the door to the bathroom and turned the light on, walking straight to the mirrior. I stared at my relfection, i had a bandge around me head and few bandage on my face from strachtes.

I turned on the tap and splashes some cold water onto my face, as i looked up i saw the same Will who weak and couldn`t do a thing. My mind flashed back when Jake was going to rape me with Nico watching even though Nico tryed to fight he couldn`t but he tryed and all i did was let Jake take over. I didn`t want to see this weak relfection anymore, i punched the mirior making it shatter in peices. I washed my hand under the cold water to stop the bleeding. Soon i turned the bathroom light on and walked out of the bathroom, i turned the corner seeing my boyfriend with an worry expression on his face.

" Whats wrong?" i ask while i walked over to the bed.

" I wanted my teddy bear but he went missing and i got worried" i just smiled and got back into bed and i felt Nico arms wrapped around my waist and i wrapped my hands around Nico, i wanted this momment to last yet i had the feeling it wouldn`t last long.


	16. Love, Pain and screams

Will pov

I was soon dismissed from the hospitable, Nico and i were walking out hand in hand. We were walking along an alley way which was a shortcut to the acadmey until i felt Nico grip get lose and soon my hand was cold. I looked back at Nico and saw Mike holding Nico with his arm over his chest.

" I`ll sweet little Nico off you, thanks" Mike said while smelling Nico near his neck and looked up grinning at me. I was about to act until Nico stomped on Mike foot and grabbed Mike arm that was around his chest and twisted it behind is back giving Mike a painful scream.

" One Don`t call be sweet, two don`t call me little and three i belong to Will Solace not you and i will Never belong to you" then Nico shoved him off and Nico quickly ran up to me started holding my hand again. I didn`t want to hold Nico hand because i didn`t save him, he had help me out so many times yet i was standing their like i was scared like i had just seen a monster.

Has i saw the academy insight i felt like returning to the hospitable but Nico had me by the hand and he was dragging me to my fear even if he didn`t know. Instead of going back to my dorm, we ened up going to Nico and his roommates dorm. Nico was about to lead me into his bedroom but i let go of his grip and stood in the doorway.

I didn`t want to go back to hell.

-3 hours later-( Will was in Nico bedroom) -

Annabeth pov

I was on my bed reading a book about morden history for my test coming up when my phones beside me lit up, i looked over and saw sweedbrain and his photo show the screen. I putted the bookmark inside the page i was on and answered the phone on the fourth ring.

" Hello?" I said, waiting to hear Percy voice on the other end of the line but instead i heard a loud ear shattering scream come on the other line. My eyes widden and i dropped my phones and ran out of the dorm, ignoring my roomates in the process and ran straight for Percy dorm.

I barge in and look around for Percy but all i see in a dark room, i went the light switch but something was blocking it so i went for my phone but i remebered i dropped it, i sighed and putted my hands out.

Until i heared someone pull onto the curtians and i was soon blinded by the light shining in room. I covered my eyes with my left arm until i felt two strong arms around my eyes and i adjusted my eyes to the light and turned my head around and i was facing two bright sea green eyes and a laughed filled the room.

" Your so galable, Annabeth" I got mad, how dare he i thought he was trouble!, i pushed Percy off me put he slipped and he dragged me down with him. Has i close my eyes getting ready for the timber floor impact instead i felt a hard but soft body agasint mine. I opened my eyes and saw Percy starring at mine and i could feel my cheeks go bright red and Percy did the same.  
I saw the postion we were in and i instanly got up and offered my hand for Percy to get up and he politey took it and heaved himself up. B efore he could do anything i leashed out all my anger.

" PERCY!, YOU IDIOT i thought you were in trouble! and i wasn`t funny at all!" I said and i knew not just my cheeks were bright red but i knew my ears were too it only happened when i was really angry.

Percy looked down at the ground and said sorry, he looked up to me with those puppy seal eyes i couldn`t denie. I sighed and forgave him but i just hopped he never did it again unless he was in big trouble. So i didn`t get back to my studying instead i was in Percy room watching Finding Nemo again for the elleventh time but i didn`t mind. Percy had the aircon on so we grabbed a blanket and putted it over the both of us he had one hand holding the blanket on his side and he had his arm around mine and holding the other end.

Has the movie finally finished we looked at the clocked and it was already seven o`clock at night and we deicded to go have dinner, since it was a saturday students were allowed to leave campus. We all walked out of Percy room and saw Jason, Nico and Will sitting down watching TV and i decided to sit near Jason even though i could see Percy getting a tiny bit jealous which just made be giggle.

So less than thirty mintues we were all sitting down eating chinese watching finding Dory and i had eventually sat next to Percy again. When we all finished everyone went to their bedrooms and said goodnight after Percy and i finished cleaning. Percy had went to take the trash out and i was about to walk to Percy room and get ready for bed but i saw the bathroom light on so i walked to the bathroom and saw Will looking at his relfection in the mirrior it looked like he would break down in any second if you said any word.

I walked in and knowing he could see me i went up behind him and hugged him, Will has been in some of classes and we gotten pretty close friends. " Whats wrong Will?" i ask.

I felt Will back rise and fell soon followed by a sigh, i looked up from Will back and looked in the mirrior. Will had tears falling down but he started talking. " I`m not strong, i`m weak and i can`t even protect Nico which means i can`t protect anyone." Will sighed.

" Will.. your not weak!, you help saves lives and that has the most pressure knowing you could take a life or save it so don`t you dare think your weak" I felt Will turn and he was know facing me.

He smiled and hugged me " Thank you Annabeth" i just smiled until i heard someone cough and my head turned towards Percy who was standing in the doorway.

" Goodnight Will" i said and left.

I felt Percy arm around my waist, i rolled my eyes and ran off into Percy room, i walked over to Percy side of the bed and threw the covers off and getting onto Percy side then grabbing the blankets back. Has i rested my head on Percy pillow i could smell Percy sent on the pillow and i instanly snuggled into the pillow.

The lights were turned off and i felt two strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to Percy chest that i could feel his heartbeat and i had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Nico pov

We all said goodnight to each other and went to our rooms but as soon Will and i entered my room Will had said he needed to go the bathroom. I sighed and had taken my shirt off and my jeans and putted black pjamas pants on and got into bed while waiting for Will to come back. Soon after ten mintues Will had came back and he had too got rid of his shirt and took off his pants and went over to my dresser where he had spare clothes and putted on grey pjama pants.

" Will.." i trailed off waiting for his reply.  
" Yeah?" My boyfriend said while walking over the light switch.

" Your not weak" i said.

Will just shot his head around before he could turned off the lights and he had just smiled and turned off the lights and soon i felt Will lie down with his head on my bare chest and his arm wrapping around my torso.

Then i felt Will voice cutting the silence in the room" When you said that i don`t feel weak anymore, you do strange things to me Di angelo" i just smiled and felt my eyelids get heavy.

Nico pov

I was in a dreamless sleep until i heard a loud scream coming from one the bedrooms, I shot wide awake and felt cold covers where once Will was, i chucked the covers and ran out the door and saw Will near Annabeth trying to help her, Percy with a worried expression and scratch marks across his torso and then Jason burst out of his room with a shock expression.

Jason and i ran over to Annabeth, Will and Percy. Annabeth was non-stop screaming and crying." What happened?" i ask yelling over Annabeth screaming.

No one replied, instead my Boyfriend was in doctor mode and order us to get and grab things and somehow we had all of those things. Soon Annabeth was in on the sofa and Will had putted a needle in her arm giving her a sleeping or drousy needle making the screaming come to a stop.

Percy had held Annabeth throughout the comotion even though Annabeth was pushing and shoving and scratching Percy with all her might. " what happened?" i asked again.

Percy looked at me then winced when Will was putting alcohol on his scarth marks. " I don`t know, i was just sleeping until i felt Annabeth move around in the covers and heard her mumble in her sleep and i shooked her away then the screaming happened."

I stare at Annabeth she was perfectly fine when she came over and when we all ate chinese and watched Finding Dory." Did you hear the words she mummbled?" i asked

Percy just shooked his head, everyone sighed until Annabeth woke up and started screaming but she was also yelling at someone and throwing things.

" Will!, i thought you had given her sleeping drugs" i yelled at my boyfriend.

" I did!, she shouldn`t be awake until tomorrow morning!" Will shouted back and everyone stared at Annabeth.

" let them die, watch them fall see the blond on the walls hear and pain and screams that follow you until you die of a restless cause." Annabeth said while shivering but the way she said it made me shiver.

The screaming, yelling, crying and shouting went on about another hour surpised no one had woken up and walked in. Soon that hour had arrived Annabeth had collasped and Percy had carried her back to his bed and we all went to ours.

This time, Will had been the first to crawl into bed and just fell straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I closed the door quietly and turned off the lights and did the same as Will but instead i had putted my head in the crack of Will neck and shoudler and fell asleep.

Jason pov

When Annabeth screaming state was over, everyone had gone to bed but seeing a close friend in that state was horriable to watch i couldn`t imange what Percy going through when Annabeth had started screaming and scratching him. I went over to my bookshelf and searched for books about Annabeth state. I found the right book and had got into bed and started reading but my eyelids started feeling heavy and soon darkness had washed over me.

 _I was walking down a cherry blossom path with the sun shining and a clear blue sky with bright pink cherry blossoms blooming and there petals falling down on the sidewalk making it look like a walk to heaven. Until i heared a girl laughing and she was running towards me she had a summer yellow dress on and her choppy brown hair flowing behind her but what caught my attention was her never ending eyes that seemed to change colour every few seconds and i knew those eyes anywhere._

 _" Piper!" i yelled out and had opened my arms out for a hug but has soon i could feel her embrace the hug a echoing gun shot had happened and the beautiful scene had changed to darkness and i stared in shock as Piper had fallen into my arms and i slowly went down onto my kness but i kept Piper close to my chest. I looked at Piper face seeing it covered in dirt and dry blood that was sticking to her skin._

 _I felt her warm hand agasint my cheek and i wanted to fade into her touch, i felt tears flowing down. I had finally had my Pipes but now she was getting taken away from me all over again._

 _" I love you " Piper said with her last breath Then i felt her hand fall down my cheek and to her side. I hugged Piper while the tears fell and fell non-stop. I screamed out in anger, pain and sadness._

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face but the only thing i had on my mind was the nightmare replaying on and on and i couldn`t stop until i saw Piper standing in front of me smiling, i blinked but she had disppeared.

" Piper.."


	17. Normal monday and baby sitting

Nico pov

I was in a dreamless sleep until i heard a loud scream coming from one the bedrooms, I shot wide awake and felt cold covers where will once was, i chucked the covers off me and ran out the door and saw Will near Annabeth trying to help her, Percy with a worried expression and scratch marks across his torso and then Jason burst out of his room with the same shock expression as me.

Jason and i ran over to Annabeth, Will and Percy. Annabeth was non-stop screaming and crying." What happened?" i ask yelling over Annabeth screaming.

No one replied, instead my Boyfriend was in doctor mode and order us to get and grab things and somehow we had all of those things. Soon Annabeth was in on the sofa and Will had putted a needle in her arm giving her a sleeping or drousy needle making the screaming come to a stop.

Percy had held Annabeth throughout the comotion even though Annabeth was pushing and shoving and scratching Percy with all her might. " what happened?" i asked again.

Percy looked at me then winced when Will was putting alcohol on his scarth marks. " I don`t know, i was just sleeping until i felt Annabeth move around in the covers and heard her mumble in her sleep and i shooked her away then the screaming happened."

I stare at Annabeth she was perfectly fine when she came over and when we all ate chinese and watched Finding Dory." Did you hear the words she mummbled?" i asked

Percy just shooked his head, everyone sighed until Annabeth woke up and started screaming but she was also yelling at someone and throwing things.

" Will!, i thought you had given her sleeping drugs" i yelled at my boyfriend.

" I did! she shouldn`t be awake until tomorrow morning!" Will shouted back and everyone stared at Annabeth.

" let them die, watch them fall see the blood on the walls hear and pain and screams that follow you until you die of a restless cause." Annabeth said while shivering but the way she said it made me shiver.

The screaming, yelling, crying and shouting went on about another hour surpised no one had woken up and walked in. Soon that hour had arrived Annabeth had collasped and Percy had carried her back to his bed and we all went to ours.

This time, Will had been the first to crawl into bed and just fell straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I closed the door quietly and turned off the lights and did the same as Will but instead i had putted my head in the crack of Will neck and shoudler and fell asleep.

Jason pov

When Annabeth screaming state was over, everyone had gone to bed but seeing a close friend in that state was horriable to watch i couldn`t imange what Percy going through when Annabeth had started screaming and scratching him. I went over to my bookshelf and searched for books about Annabeth state. I found the right book and had got into bed and started reading but my eyelids started feeling heavy and soon darkness had washed over me.

 _I was walking down a cherry blossom path with the sun shining and a clear blue sky with bright pink cherry blossoms blooming and there petals falling down on the sidewalk making it look like a walk to heaven. Until i heared a girl laughing and she was running towards me she had a summer yellow dress on and her choppy brown hair flowing behind her but what caught my attention was her never ending eyes that seemed to change colour every few seconds and i knew those eyes anywhere._

 _" Piper!" i yelled out and had opened my arms out for a hug but has soon i could feel her embrace the hug a echoing gun shot had happened and the beautiful scene had changed to darkness and i stared in shock as Piper had fallen into my arms and i slowly went down onto my kness but i kept Piper close to my chest. I looked at Piper face seeing it covered in dirt and dry blood that was sticking to her skin._

 _I felt her warm hand agasint my cheek and i wanted to fade into her touch, i felt tears flowing down. I had finally had my Pipes but now she was getting taken away from me all over again._

 _" I love you " Piper said with her last breath Then i felt her hand fall down my cheek and to her side. I hugged Piper while the tears fell and fell non-stop. I screamed out in anger, pain and sadness._

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face but the only thing i had on my mind was the nightmare replaying on and on and i couldn`t stop until i saw Piper standing in front of me smiling, i blinked but she had disppeared.

" Piper.."

Percy Pov

I felt the sheets move agasint my skin, i slowly opened my eyes and saw blonde curls slowly rise. My eyes had finally awakened and Annabeth was putting on my shirt that reaches down to her kness, i smiled at the site. Annabet turned around and i felt the sheets on her side rise. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

" Annabeth, you know no one makes beds when someone else is still in bed" I opened my eyes again seeing Annabeth eyes full of tears.

" Whats wro-" Then i felt the warm covers leave my skin and Annabeth  
had gotten out of my grip and was now sitting on the bed running her fingers agasint the scarthes that had happened while the other hand was covering her mouth and the tears were falling down her beautiful face.

" I..i did that to you." Was the only words she had spoken through out the morning even when we were eating breakfast she didn`t say one word. Since it was a Sunday, i had locked my bedroom door and tried to get Annabeth to talk.

Sadly as soon Annabeth had entered my room she dived into the covers and it`s been two hours since iv`e seen her face. I was sitting on the floor starring at Annabeth body under the sheets. " Annabeth.." i say so only she could hear me.

"I`m sorry.." My eyes widden, " what for? you didn`t do anything wrong" i said while getting up and sitting on my side of the bed. Then as in slow motion the sheets flew off the bed and i felt two arms around my waist and Annabeth head resting her head on my torso while i felt her tears on my torso.

I putted two hands on her cheeks and brought her head up to face mine, i smiled and beant my head down and gave her a peck on the nose. " They don`t hurt, but what does hurt is my heart when you cry" i say while whipping the tears away with my thumb. My wisegirl looked up and tackled me making me fall off the bed but we just laughed and our lips were connected.

I was walking Annabeth back to her dorm well more like carrying her, we were watching sherlock holmes when Annabeth had fallen asleep and i couldn`t bare to wake her up. Has i knocked on the door with my foot, Rachel had come and open the door and helped me with the doors, i told her to give me a call if Annabeth started screaming or yelling. I layed Annabeth down on her bed and putted the covers over her, i bent down and kissed her forhead " goodnight Wisegirl" i stared at the beauty before me but i had to leave. I thanked Rachel and left.

As soon has i hit my pillow i fell asleep but as soon as i fell asleep Annabeth words were replaying in my head " let them die, watch them fall see the blood on the walls hear and pain and screams that follow you until you die of a restless cause." I shot up from my bed and hold my head in my hands damn headaches. I took the sheets off me and headed to the bathroom, i turned on the light and turned on the tap, putting my head under the water. My mind was everywhere if you were able to see inside people mind, mine would probarly look like a hurricane had just happened. I looked up and saw my relfection shattered, i sighed and turned off the tap and walked out.

Nico pov

I woke up with an annoying buzzing sound ringing through my ears, I opened my eyes and turned off the morning monster that we call alarm clock. I was still half asleep as i threw off the black sheets and headed to the kitchen. As i walked out of my room, i saw Will and Jason making breakfast. " Goodmorning Nico" Will turned his head and smiled and i returned the smile and walked to the sofa. I turned on the Tv watching Cartoons while waiting for breakfast to be done. Soon in a few minutes, Jason, Will and i were sitting on the sofa eating breakfast while watching cartoons.

" Shouldn`t someone wake up Percy?" i said while having my mouth fulled of bacon.

Jason and Will shooked their heads and laughed " what?" i asked, while putting another slice of bacon in my mouth.

" Nothing" they both said in usion. Out of curoisty i got up and walked over to Percy room, i quietly opened the door and saw Percy spred out on his bed like a starfish and with the covers on the floor. I closed the door and returned back to my spot on the sofa, " he didn`t sleep at all last night did he?" i ask and i got my answer straight away.  
" nope not a single wink he kept starring at his phone in the lounge room until five in the morning" Jason said while collecting Will and I dished and putting them at the sink.

" Awww Nico would you do that for me" my annoying boyfriend said while cuddling me like a cat. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him off the sofa and walked back into my room to get ready for classes.

As i closed my door, i heard my boyfriend cry out my name, i just smiled and got dressed into my uniform.

Today was going to be intersting.

Annabeth pov

I walked furiously down the hallway, and knocking on the door, as it opened i saw three boys with their uniform on and their bag hanging on their shoulders we said good morning and i walked into the dorm as the boys left and closed the door behind me. I walked over to Percy door and opened it getting ready for a full a yelling letcure from me. Instead i saw Percy curled up in a ball with his phone in his hand and my face lighting up his phone, i felt a tear full down my cheek and i quickly whipped it away. I grabbed his blanket off the floor and putted on top of him, guess im babysitting Percy Jackson. I putted my school bag and my shoes next to the door and headed out to the kitchen where it was a complete mess, i sighed and rolled up my selves and started getting to work while making Percy lunch in the process.

As i was drying up the last plate and putted it back in its rightful place, i grabbed Percy lunch and walked to Percy room. I opened the door and putted Percy lunch on his bedside table instead of waking him up to a full force pillow to his face again i started planting kisses all over his face and if he didn`t wake up he would have a face full of peanut butter sandwhich.

Has i was about to plant the last kiss i felt two strong arms around my wasit and pulled me down and now i was a teddy bear for Percy Jackson. I giggled " Percy get up and have lunch you`ve gotta be starving." i said while trying to wriggle out of his hug.

" No.. to tired to eat just stay with me". i sighed.

" Sweebrain it was your fault for staying up so late" I said while finally getting free from his grip.

" But i was worried about you Annabeth" I blushed.

" Well thank you for worrying about me but im starting to get worried if you don`t eat or drink some water" I said acting ike a mother sometimes i think i was.

" Fine.." my heart stop i couldn`t feel it beat agasint my chest, Percy raven black hair was all over the place and his sea green eyes were full of life yet he was tired, he was topless but was wearing blue pjama shorts he was truly a fallen angel.

I smiled and walked out of the room and started to mop but instead i got my ipod and earphones and started playing my favourite song while singing along of course. I used the mop as a mic and swayed around with the mop. As i finished i looked around the dorm seeing it spotless and shining well not litreally but in my eyes it was, i nodded my head in approvel and putted the mop away.

As i got back i saw Percy walking on my freshly nice mopped floor " Percy!, i just mopped the floor!" i shouted at my boyfriend.

He just looked down and said two annoying words " Oh, okay" i gave Percy my famous death stare and he putted his hands up in surrender and walked back into his room. I nodded and walked over to Percy room. I opened the door and saw Percy watching tv while lying down on his bed and i walked over and collasped near him.

" Thanks Annabeth" Percy said while kissing me on my forhead and we watched Tv all day, it was perfect.


	18. Dont leave me

(A/N: So I have inspiration now..SO THE STORY MUST GO ON! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!)

Percy Pov

 _I was walking down the hallways probarly heading to my dorm until i heard my name being yelled out from across the hallway. " PERCY JACKSON!" i dart around and saw a tall girl with black short hair and blue elecrity eyes just like jasons._

 _Somehow i know her name even though iv`e never seen her before. She marched to me with her footsteps getting louder as she got closer. As she got closer her anger turned into sadness, she raised her fist and i closed my eyes getting ready for a full force punch yet i felt a sofe tap on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the mystery girl eyes and saw tears falling down and her voice was shouting through the hallway and the entire Academy._

 _" HOW COULD YOU!, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!," I was confused on what she meant. Until i felt a loud ringing sound through my ears and as i covered my hands over my ears i could see the carpet of the hallway turn into dirt and grass. I took my hands off my ears and looked around._

 _It was a War._

 _I looked around seeing everyone fighting monsters, my eyes scanned for a blonde with grey eyes and instanly saw her fighting a monster. I ran over trying to get to Annabeth but a monster had popped out of nowhere. I was fighting the monster while keeping an eye on Annabeth but until i leave my eyes off of Annabeth to turn the monster into gold dust a painful scream had rang through my ears._

 _My eyes go wide as Annabeth slowly falls to the ground in slow-motion. I run to her defeating any monster or thing that was getting in my way. I slide down on my knees near Annabeth. Her blonde curls were stick to face by the sweat and dry blood on her face, her beautiful grey eyes were slowly going dark and her skin was getting pale._

 _" SOMEONE HELP!" i yell out scanning my eyes around trying to find a healer or anyone but they were all faraway and they couldn`t hear me by the clash of sword and the roars of monsters._

 _My eyes darted to Annabeth. " Percy it hurts..." Annabeth said and i stared at a sword that was sticking out from her stomach then i felt tears building up._

 _" Percy, please stop the pain" i could see transperent tears fall down her face and i shooked my head._

 _" No, I can`t, please stay strong Annabeth, i won`t lose you" as i reahed for her hand and i intertwined her fingers with mine and wipped her tears._

 _"Percy please, i have to go"She said while her voice was getting weaker by every word she spoke but i just kept saying no over and over again._

 _" I`m tired, Percy" She said while bringing my hands to the sword which was slowly killing the love of my life. I shook my head my head and heart were in an arguement they were in an endless war._

 _My heart won, my grip on the sword handle got tighter but the whole time i was starring at Annabeth eyes and never left those dim grey eyes._

 _" I love you, Wisegirl" i say while trying to put on my best smile_

 _Annabeth smiled back " I love you too sweedbrain" then the sword went through my love body and Annabeth hands on mine dropped to her side._

 _My hands left the grip of the sword and instanly went to Annabeth back and lifting her up into a hug with endless tears falling down my face._

 _" Wisegirl, i`m done dreaming, wake up." Then i brought my lips to Annabeths hoping i would feel her smile agasint my lips but i just felt cold and lifless lips._

I woke up with my heartbeat racing and sweat falling down from my forhead. I through the covers off me and walked out from my room and dorm. I headed down dark hallways until i reached to where i was going.

I knocked on the door i know it was 11:00 at night but i just had to see her. I knocked again until i heared locks and a doorknob being turn and Reyna had appeared in front of me but it seemed like she was already up.

"Is A-" before i could say anything more Reyna had just smiled and moved aside from the door to let me in.

" Annabeth, okay Percy " she said while opening the door enough for me to come in and i thank her while heading to Annabeth room.

"ic behf es loht t cierr on/cyrf, gescadnes hit n, hand mec lgeloht sw c hit bon" I say and a small ball of light appeared in my hands as i walked closer to Annabeth. I sat down on the edge of her bed and stared down.

She was alright.

My mind went back to the girl yelling at me, who was she? iv`e never seen her in my life yet i feel like i should know her. I bend my head down and gave Annabeth a kiss on the forhead and left.

I was walking to the kitchen for breakfast when a loud SLAM echoed through the dorm. I run to the sound and saw the door had been kicked down from its hinges and standing in the door frame.

Was the girl from my dream, she was looking around the dorm and her eyes landed on me and she gave me a smile and started speaking.

" Hi, Thalia Grace"


	19. Everything gone to hell

(Gonna be honest, i don`t know what i was doing starting new stories and not continuing this one but i`m gonna put the others stories on hold and im going to finish this story first!)

Annabeth pov

It`s been two days since i`ve had that horriable nigtmare and the scares that lignre on Percy skin don`t even hurt me, they break me every time i see them. I feel like im falling apart bit by bit even i put on a smile and fake eyes saying i`m fine when really i`m lost.

Do you ever think, why do men hit women, why? what goes through sicks people minds when you hit someone you love. I hurt Percy and i have to live with that everyday of my life and i freckin hate it!.

"Annabeth!" i open my eyes and feel the tears down my face, i look up from a dark place and see the class starring at me and Percy standing next to me.

"What happen?" i ask, everyone had horror looks on their faces some showed pity and some showed fear.

what did i do?  
-

Piper pov

"time to wake up you bitch!" I slowly opened my eyes hoping that i would wake up in my old room but it was still the same. I was in a dark, cold and damp chamber and in front of me was the sick, twisted, crazy fool.

I struggle through my chains but winced at the pain, i looked up to see my wrist all red and slightly bleeding from the chains rubbing agasint my skin.

"Finally your awake" i was waiting for his grubby hands and his digusting mouth to give the usual morning routine but instead i heard a lock being unlocked. Then my feet touched the cold, stone floor and instanly i grabbed my bleeding wrist.

I looked up and a brand new clothes were chucked at me.

"your going to school where those pity guardians are and your going to get information on them"  
"And if i betray you" i said while putting on the unifrom luckly we had to wear a navy blue blouse so the sleeves covered my wrist.

"That blonde dude takes your place instead" my eyes widen but i returned back to my dead face as the fool calls it.

"Fine" i grab the bag that he was holding and started walking out.

"Oh and your bracelet lets me keep track on you and what you say!" i nodded and ran, i ran until i reached him.

Jason pov

Who are you?  
You're looking like a stranger  
You were once my love and my savior  
Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
On my pillow

And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost its red  
And its petals

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool

Where'd you go?  
You said you'll never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone

I'm not the same  
Now something went missing  
There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home (Home)

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Am I a lovesick fool?  
Or am I giving up?  
Am I a lovesick fool?

Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)

Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool

I stood up and looked around, everything in my room reminded me of her. I walked over to the photo that Piper and i were smiling in. My sadness turned into anger and my anger turned into madness.

I woke up but when i did i felt a pain through my hand, i looked down and saw my hand bleeding with bits of glass inside of it. I raised my head from my bed and saw my room was wreaked like someone had unleashed a hurricane inside of it yet it wasn`t someone who unleashed it.

It was me.

Annabeth pov

I was being carried away in bridal style by Percy but my head was in my chest and my hair was covering my eyes, i felt like dying every part of me was weak and sore.

"Hey, stop blaming yourself, it catch up to you when you get older and your pretty face will be like the one you have now".

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and saw Percy looking down on me with a big smile on his face and his sea green eyes full of joy which made a smile appear on my face.

"Thank you, Percy for everything" i said and i felt my eyes starting to drop.


	20. A dream or a Vision

Percy pov

I stared at the clock that i felt like it was mocking me, it second hand would go slower than the earth orbiting the earth and the hour hand wouldn`t budge. Sadly Annabeth had a nightmare in class which is unsual since Annbeth never sleeps in class and apprently she was screaming and shouting at random stuff so thats why i was excused from class to try and clam her and it worked. Now Annabeth was in the nurse office must be her second home, i wanted to vist her right after class but class was going slower than a snail.

Finally the bell had free me from the field of punshiment, i got up and grabbed my bag then bolted out of the class but when i was just about to turn the corner the loud speaker had cracked to life and my name was called back to my class before for a detention.

I goarend and slightly through a tantrum inside my head, i was only on my phone to see it Annabeth was okay!.

I walked back into the dreadful classroom with my head starring at the timberfloor and my feet dragging my body to a chair. Has it felt like an intertenty the teacher finally dismis me and i picked up my bag and ran out of the classroom in a flash.

I was walking through the empty halls with the golden afternoon sun shining through the windows and the cool breeze going agasint my skinned.

"Come on, my granny can run faster than you and she dead!" i turn around but in a matter of seconds i got a face full of floor and mutlipul hands trying to pick me up soon after.

Once i was on my feet i saw my two best friends, Nico and Jason.

"What are you guys doing!?" i shouted at them but there eyes were over my shoulders looking for someone.

"Oh um nothing bro, gotta go" Jason said in a hurry with Nico right on his tail and thier footsteeps echoed through the halls. I really wanted to follow them yet i was on my way to see Annabeth so i kept on walking.

When i reached the nurse offices, i saw Jason and Nico peeping through the little gap in the door. I walked up to them to see what they were doing, what are you guys doing?" they jump around in shock but their faces were back to normal when they saw mine.

"Nothing just...looking" Nico says and goes back to spying.

"Well if you excuse me i`ll like to see my girlfriend" I ask trying to get past the spy kids.

"NO!" both my friends shout out but it was to late i had open the door and a creature was looking down at a sleeping Annabeth.

"Hey!, get away from her!" the creature turned it`s attention on me and Annabeth had awken and was now screaming i think i saw the windows get a slight crack in them.

The creature turned to Annabeth and the monster pricked its finger and black blood had fell to the floor yet in the third drop a sword had formed and the creature had aimed right at Annabeth chest.

When i was about to be her hero in slowmotion a beam of lighting and a portal that had opened underneath the creature feet with multipul dark, shadows hand pulling it in soon the monster had perish and Annabeth had stop screaming.

I quickly go over to her and instantly she had hugged me and i knew she wasn`t letting go anytime soon. My head turned to my friends who eyes were glowing but Jasons was a yellow and Nico eyes were a glowing black and their eyes matched the markings that were visable.

We talked about how we got our marks and what our ablities were and Annabeth was now sleeping since our stories were putting her to sleep.

Soon i was halfway out of the door with Nico and Jason but i turned and ran back and gave Annabeth a kiss on the forhead and ran out.

Piper pov

I`ve been here for a day and yet i haven`t seen him, how big is this school!. I walk across the grass trying to get to class on time which is impossiable unless you were the flash, this school is like a lybrith.

I was walking until i heared my name being shouted out from across the yard, i turn my head seeing HIM and only him. I drop my books and ran i didn`t care if my legs were still sore from yesterday he was here, he was in front of me it`s been 2 years and i had wish for his hugs one last time.

Soon my wish came true, my arms went around his waist and i felt his hands go around my back then i felt like i was flying. He spinned me around but his grip was tight if he were to let go i would fade soon i felt a pair of warm, soft and gentle lips agasint my own.

I didn`t care if people were starring or giving disgusting looks all it mattered right then was it was him and i.

Jason and Piper.

Annabeth pov

 _I was in a dark room but there was a window letting moonlight shine but even though the room was dark it wasn`t empty a little girl who was sitting in a chair with her head down and her back towards me._

 _I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and what i saw i couldn`t stop screaming the little girl was me yet my eyes were not there and i was covered in blood and bruises but the creepest thing was i kept saying something over and over again like someone had a gun to my head and was forced to say it._

 _"Let them die,watch them fall see the blood on the walls hear and see the pain and screams that follow you until you die of a restless cause."_

 _I took a step backaway from the repeating little girl but then my dream shifted._

 _I was in a hallway and i think it looked like the academys hallways i was confused but it was better seeing that than my self saying creepy stuff yet her words were replaying in my head like it was a catchy song._

 _I turn my head and saw Pery, Jason and Nico running with Will and a mysterious girl behind Jason and when they past me Percy had grabbed my hand and now we were running but from what?. Homework?._

 _Soon we reached the courtyard yet i didn`t see Will or the mysterious girl beside me,i blinked and right then the courtyard had changed into a war zone. There was blood, bodies and painful screams filling the air._

 _I looked around and saw Percy fighting with two monsters at once, Jason and the unknown girl was fighting side by side and Nico, i couldn`t find him my eyes search for him everywhere until i a loud scream filled the air. I turned my attention and saw Nico on his kness craddling someone, i run over and see Will with a big claw marks across his chest._

 _I feel my eyes starting to tear up but i felt a hot breath agasint my skin, i turned around and saw a 5 metere monster with blood dripping from his claws and his smirk had rip fleshing teeth._

 _I screamed._

 _Am i dreaming or is this a vision?_


	21. Piper Mclean and it all make sense

(if you guys are confused on whats going on in Annabeth pov im trying to tell you that Annabeth power is visiablitly but Piper power is seeing the future and Annabeth nightmare is seeing into the future but since piper has been chained up by someone who used their powers to stop Piper from using her powers and the telepathly link that all guardians have so thats why Annabeth can not handle the nightmares oops i gave to much away :P

Annabeth pov

For the last few weeks i`ve been having the same nightmare over and over again sometimes it has more gore momments or i have to stand and watch as my friends die in front of me and i can`t wake up.

I don`t know how it started but i know before i went to sleep i was happy cause Percy was right beside me, he always wrapped his arms around my waist which made my heart race but that same night i woke up screaming but the rest was a complete blur. I haven`t been able to do my schoolwork or hang out with Percy since i`ve been getting bad headache.

But the one thing that always stays in the nightmare is that mystrious girl.

I get up from my bed and i move my feet one step at a time to a place where i can runaway from this bad dream. I enter the music room seeing it empty i haven`t been here for so long, i walk over to the mic and the headphones. I didn`t have a orginal song to sing nor a cover so i sang from my head apprently thats why i`m broadway material as my teachers say, i have the soul for music yet i never put my heart towards it cause i don`t want to get attach to my music.

Feels like I'm falling, into a world  
Into a world I can't control  
I hear it calling  
Down in my soul  
Gripping my bones  
It won't let go

Wake me up  
Won't you wake me up?  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream  
Wake me up  
I wanna feel the sun  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream

Feels like I'm frozen  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to run from here  
These walls are closing  
Closing me in  
Wearing me thin with fear

Wake me up  
Won't you wake me up?  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream  
Wake me up  
I wanna feel the sun  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream

Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream

Wake me up  
Won't you wake me up?  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream 

After i finished the last note a loud bell had ruled over the school to tell every sstudent and teacher to head to class.

I quickly put the microphone back to its stand with the headphones and grab my bag from the floor and run to music class which i had with Percy.

I walk into class with my bag slung over my shoulder and my stupid boyfriend with the biggest grin on his face and waving to me to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes but a smile had appeared on my face and my heart and feet had walked over to him.

"Goodmorning Wisegirl" i felt Percy soft lips connect to my cheek as i sat down beside him.

"Goodmorning Sweedbrain" I replied back.

The ruler of the bell had once made it sound to say class as started and every student had turned away from their friends and put their attention to the teacher waiting for that bell premission to start teaching.

The lesson dragged on as usual, until i felt a sharp pain in my head like someone had stab a needle in my head, my hands gripped onto the side of the table trying to get my eyes to focus but my vision went blury.

Then my eyes started to close and my grip on my desk had slipped and i felt my body get pulled down by gravity to the floor.

"ANNABETH!" even though my vision was a blur and my ears were ringing i could hear Percy voice loud and clear. I felt his warm hands pull my head away from the cold tile floor into his warm chest.

"Annabeth stay awake, okay don`t close your eyes the nurse anf Will coming just hold on" i tried to reply but it felt like my lips were glued shut. My eyes were start to drop i couldn`t stay awake, i was hurting all over.

I felt Percy hands shaking me trying to make me stay awake and his voice shouting out my name trying to get my attention but i couldn`t even when i tried to fight my body would just quit.

I fell into endless darkness.

Percy pov

I try to keep Annabeth awake before the nurse and Will get here but i know it was useless, i some how i could feel Annabeth pain but only a little bit of it and i couldn`t imange what pain she was going through and it hurt me knowing i couldn`t do anything.

Soon The school nurse and Will had came to the classroom and took Annabeth to the medical wing apprentely she it just exshusted from not getting enough food or sleep and i know the exact reason why she couldn`t sleep nor eat properly. I sit in the same chair where i`ve been many time before, she didn`t deserve any of this. If i had just wipe her memory away from her she wouldn`t have any of this pain.

The door burst open and Jason, Nico and a mysterious girl come walking in with worried expression on their faces. I stand up and the mysterious girl runs up and gives me a hug, i look at Jason over the girl shoulder and he just tells me he`ll explain later.

The girl let go of me and walked over to a sleeping Annabeth she looked at her with sad and guiltly eyes.

"I`m sorry for your girlfriend pain, its all my fault" the girl says while she turns her attention to me.

"It`s not your fault" i say.

she slightly laughs " Percy, i`m one of the guardians, I`m Piper Mclean and i`m able to see the future and since i was chained up by someone very bad his powers made mine weak so i couldn`t use them nor the telepathlic link we all have. So your girlfriend has my powers and since she normal it`s to much for her thats why she in pain because of me she has paid the price." the mysterious girl says well know Piper.

I just stand there shocked now it all made sense, i had Annabeth because i actually cared for her unlike Jason who let Piper get taken away and now Annabeth has to suffer because even though Jason says he loves Piper, he didn`t even try to protect her!.

I turn my attention to Jason i feel my blood boil, He always blames himself for Piper missing but did he even try to look for her! or did he even try to protect her that day. Why is my girlfriend have to suffer for something she has no realtion about!.

I feel my feet about to attack Jason until if feel two firm hands holding my arms restrainting me back.

"Let go of me it`s all his fault, Annabeth has to pay for his mistake!" i shout out to Will and Nico who were holding me back from hurting the blonde.

" How is it MY FAULT!, that Annabeth is suffering!" Jason yells back at me.

"Because you keep telling us every damn day how you missed Piper and loved her yet did you even try to look for her and isn`t it practically Piper fault she has powers to see the future she couldn`t even see her own kidnapping!" I yell at Jason and he deserves every bit of it.

"Don`t you DARE bring Piper into this!" Jason shouted i could see his face start to go red and his eyes have a lighting show inside them.

"It`s all your damn FAULT GRACE!' i finally manged to get out of Nico and Will grip and lung at Jason until a loud pericing scream fills the room.

We all payed our attention and Piper had put her hand on Annabeth forhead and soon collasped but Jason had caught her before her head hit the floor and Annabeth for the first time every looked peaceful sleeping.

Has i walk over to Annabeth and stare down at her she looks like a sleepign angel, right now my anger of Jason had disappeared and all that mattered was Annabeth. Then Annabeth eyes had flung open and her hand instantly went to the tissue box beside her.

She coughed into the tissue, and when she had you could see speck of red dots that inked the tissue.

She looked up at me with her grey eyes dim and only on the verge of dying.

"Percy am i dying?" Annabeth asked me and all i did was stand there like a statue.

Was my Wisegirl dying?.


	22. distractions or destruction?

That same night Annabeth kept on coughing up blood she even vomited up blood in the toilet and all i could do was stand and watch. I tried to heal her but nothing worked not even Will could figure out what was wrong with Annabeth.

Now i`m sitting in the dark, alone with Annabeth at the hospitable under intensive care. I didn`t understand Annabeth, is normal so when she had Pipers powers her own mind couldn`t take that but Why Annabeth out of all the girls in the world which i wish none of them had to go through what Annabeth did it just why her?.

Am i being punish for something i did wrong or was it because i fell off the blacony and died and now death is looking for someone to replace. A life for a life. I put my head in my hands, not knowing what your love of your life is going through it`s hard. It almost feels like your not doing enough to help them when your trying to get them all they need but its not enough.

I looked at the alarm clock that showed it was one in the morning, I got up and went to Annabeth room, grab some of her clothes and her books then headed to the hospitable.

When i got to the hospitable, Jason, Piper, Nico and Will were already there waiting but right now i couldn`t bare to see Jason or Piper face. I know what i said back in the infirmary about Jason not protecting Piper was none of his fault and Piper didn`t know she had powers back then and i lashed out on pure anger. 

I walked over to them putting the bag down beside me and sitting next to Nico, they all looked at me and i could see pity and sadness in their eyes and i could tell they lost hope in Annabeth was going to live. Will said Annabeth coughed up around 2 litres and thats half of what the body reproduces blood in a day which is **5.5 Liters** of blood.

I looked around the hospitable was quite, there was only us and the lady at the front desk who was playing poker on the computer. After an hour of sitting and waiting, loud footsteps echoed through the waiting room.

I turned my head around to see who the footsteps belong to but it was just an ordinary old man going to sit down.

Jason Pov

Percy turned his head around and i did the same but it was just an old man and i turned my attention back to the tile floor until i felt a strong grip on my arm. I look over and see Piper hand gripping my arm like someone had a knife to her thoart.

"Piper whats wrong?" I whisper to Piper.

"Were not alone.." Piper whispered back to me, i looked around it was just an old man and the front desk lady.

"Of course not this is a hospitable were people go if their sick" I stated.

"No i meana were not alone"

"Piper i-" before i could finish she yelled.

"GET DOWN!" without questioning everyone got down and in a second a black, liquid sword at pierce through the wall where my head once was.

" Told you" Piper said.

I rolled my eyes, Nico, Percy and i got up and saw the old man had transformed into a creature which we have named, Shadowdemons.

"Piper take Will and go guard Annabeth" Nico shouted, i saw my girlfriend take Will and run straight to Annabeth room, now it was just us and the shadow.

"Three agasint one, doesn`t seem fair" I say at the shadowdemon but i instantly regret saying it. The creature had clone it self and now there are over 50 of them.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn`t you!" Percy shouted at me while he controlled the water from a hot n cold water despenscer and turning the water into a sword while Nico had made a bow and arrow from the darkness and aimed a shadow arrow at one of the creatures.

"This is the land of the rising sun your desengration shall not be allowed, the goddess daphone, i call upon you to seal the presence of the evil spirit, Us the guardians of the earth shall eliminate you back to hell." Percy, Nico and i said in usion.

The battle went on for sometime, we got a few cuts from their swords but nothing compared to them.

"How much did you get?" I ask Nico.

"24" he replied while making his bow and arrow vanish in thin air.

"What about you Percy?" i asked.

"Oh um 32 " He said.

I sighed " Percy wins" i said.

"Why, how much did you get Jason?" Percy asked me.

"29" i said with a sad tone in my voice, i was always second place when i was agasint Jackson.

"Second i see again, Grace" Percy said while laughing a little.

Which made us all burst into laughter and went to go find our partners until ALL the lights had shut off and we were in pitch black darkness and mulitpul screams came from down the hallway.

Nico pov

We were walking down the hallway laughing and talking on how Percy was able to get more than us until mutlipul screams had come down the hallway yet we were stuck in pitch black darkness but not for long when Jason had created a ball of light and we ran to the source of the screams.

We found the source of the screams and saw it had came from room 201, i looked at Percy.

"This is Annabeth room..." Percy said in a low voice as his hand reaches for the door and openes it slightly.

As we walk into the pitch black room, Jason had create a big ball of light to light the whole room up.

I wished he never did cause my heart just go stab over and over again.


	23. Annabeth DONT!

(OMG double update..say what!? yup a double update cause who can leave a chapter like that with a clif hanger?!)

Nico pov

The room was trashed like an hurricane was releashed in here but that was nothing compared to the three lifeless body lying across the room with blood painting the floor and walls.

My eyes landed on Will body who was lying in a pool of blood, his body was rip opened like a bag of chips and his lifeless face had claw marks running across his left eyes to his lips. I walked towards my lifeless love and dropped to my kness, i felt his blood soak up into my jeans but i didn`t care my Will MY ANNOYING caring boyfriend is gone.

Jason pov

I couldn`t move my feet were stuck to the ground like the earth had captured my feet and no matter how much i wanted to move i couldn`t.

Piper body was slouch agasint the wall, She had blood running down her head and she had a deep claw marks on her torso. I finally had her in my hands, right in front of me i was able to hold her again and now she was taken away from me again and i couldn`t even get her back.

My pipes was dead.

Percy pov

My life is over.

Jason pov

I walked over to piper and put my hand on her cheek but my hand went straight through her face. My eyes widen, i put my hand through her heart yet again my hand went through her heart.

"There not dead" I said, They all look at me like i`m trying to make them happy.

"There holograms a illusion" i explained and showed them.

When i did Percy and Nico did the same and soon tears had fell from their eyes.

" So someone has them"Percy said with an anger in his voice and i just nodded my head.

"So we have to find them now!" Nico shouted.

"How do we do that?!" I shouted back at Nico.

Then a shadowdemon had come out from hiding in the shadows and Nico already got his bow ready.

"Wait! don`t kill it!" Percy shouted, We gave Percy a questioning look until it finally clicked.

"I know how we can find them" Percy said with a micheavous grin.

Piper pov

We were thrown onto a cold timber floor, where the sound of luaghter and growls filled the room. I looked up and saw Will groaing in pain and holding his stomach but Annabeth was coughing up ten times worse than before and her body went into a ball.

"Your finally here" I looked away from Annabeth and saw HIM.

" Annabeth darling thats quite enough now" With a clip of his fingers Annabeth was fine like she had drink from the fountian of youth.

"Yes master" She rose up from the floor and stood by his side.

" Annabeth how could you" I say, she was working for him all along.

"Why Annabeth, Percy loved you, We all did!" i shouted at Annabeth but she just stared at me.

"Please that boy was just a destraction nothing more" Annabeth said while getting up from the floor and standing by his side.

"Annabeth.."

"I made a deal with the devil now my soul belongs to him"

"Annabeth what deal!" i shouted out trying to make her see what she`s doing but Annabeth turned her head around and faced me with tears streaming down her face and a smile had appeared.

"Now my dear Annabeth and i have things to talk about take them two to the holding " The devil himself orded his ugly demons who slung Will and I over their shoudler.

"Annabeth! please listen to me you don`t want this!" i yelled out.

" Oh but i do, you see Piper i`m the queen and your a peasent" Annabeth said, she let the devil go in before she did but before entering the room she looked at me.

"Take care of Percy for me" then she went into the room and the door slammed shut and i knew that was the last time i was ever going to see.

Annabeth Chase.


	24. please i dont want to

Percy pov

After a lovely cup of tea with Jason, Nico and i had with the shadowdemon it had told us where its base was and so we got Nico to shadow travel us there.

As I was the last one to step out of the shadows, i wish i never did. Standinh there beside the person i wanted to hurt most in the world was Annabeth but she wasn`t my Annabeth.

"Jason, Nico go find Piper and Will and becareful ther-" 

"Yeah,yeah guarding them with a few hundred demons, got ya" Nico said while entering into the shadows and leaving poor Jason alone.

"Hey NICO! , wait" Jason shout at Nico but he was already gone and Jason had taken the stairs.

"Jackson, you made a big mistake coming here" A deep, dry voice had spoke.

"I think you made a big mistake touching her, Kronos" i remarked.

"I don`t think you understand guardian, Annabeth is mine she is under my control now"

" Annabeth darling would you please handle this rodent" Kronos whispered in her ear and soon Annabeth beautiful grey eyes had turn to the darkest of black like the shadows.

"Yes master" Annabeth walked over to a fireplace that was burning alive and had reached for a black sword that was planted on top of the fire place.

"Annabeth cut it out" But she didn`t listen to me she walked back to her spot where she was once before and now her sword was facing at me.

" Please Annabeth, listen to me" but it was to late, she had strike me and slice my torso.

"Annabeth i don`t want to fight you!" I used my sword to block her attackes.

"Why not is it because i`m a girl!" Annabeth shouted at me and raised her sword above her head and was about to strike down upon me until i used the hilt of my sword into her stomach and winded her. Her sword dropped out of her hands and slid across the timber floor, i took this chance to corner her into a wall, with my sword agasint her neck only leaving a few centimetres.

"No its because i love you" I stated but all she did was laugh.

"Percy, your still a sweedbrain i see" My heartache even though she looked like Annabeth and talked like her she wasn`t my wisegirl.

" I`ve never loved you and i never will!" her hand went behind her back and she pulled out a dagger before i could move away from her blow, her dagger had cut me across the cheek and i could feel the blood falling down my cheek.

"Say hello to the devil for me when you go to hell" Annabeth said with pureblood lust in her eyes and she kept on attacking me with every strong, force and accurate strikes from her dagger.

Yet i wouldn`t dare to raise my sword once at her.

"Come on, stop being a damn girl and fight me!" Annabeth yelled at me with continious strikes from her.

"I`m not going to hurt you" i said, trying to block her strikes yet they were getting faster and stronger each time and my arms started to ache from holding up my sword for to long.

"Fine then..say hello to the devil for me" Annabeth said with a smirk on her face.

I saw her Dagger aim for my heart but at that very momment my arms had given out.

a loud cry filled the room.

I look down and see Annabeth dagger had...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	25. The final or is it?

i opened my eyes and Annabeth dagger had fell to the floor theni felt a bit of weight on my sword, i looked up and saw my sword halfway into Annabeth body.

"Annabeth..."

"Percy..."she looked at me and her dark black eyes had turn into their beautiful grey.

Then in slowmotion like the world had stop, the love of my life had falled to the floor bleeding out. I threw my sword across the room, I fell to my kness and put my hands on her wound trying to stop the bleeidng.

"Percy.. i`m so so sorry" Annabeth started crying and blood started dripping out of her mouth.

"It`s okay, just save your energy" I ressured her.

"It`s not okay, Percy i tryed to kill you! and my friends, thats not okay" Annabeth fought back.

" Annabeth you weren`t you when you did those things" I

"But Percy i was watching it all and i didn`t even try to stop it"

"ssshh, Annabeth you need to save your breath, Will coming soon"

"Percy you know i`m not going to live"

"Don`t say that you are"

"I love you Percy" i could feel the tears starting to fall down.

"No, no don`t say that,DON`T say that Annabeth" i felt her heartbeat start to slow down and her eyes start to drop.

" be good, Sweedbrain" Annabeth smiled at me for the last time.

"No! Annabeth don`t you dare close those eyes, DON`T YOU DARE!" i stared into her grey eyes one more time until they had shut forever and i couldn`t feel her heartbeat. I put my head on hers.

"Annabeth...wake up, please, i need you" i said but i got no reply and my heart had broken into a million of peices not even my mother could piece it back to together.

"Percy!" Nico voiced shouted at me but i didn`t care, i was crying over my best friend.

I heared their footsteeps running towards Annabeth and i but they came to a stop.

"Percy i`m so sorry" I heard Piper voice in my head the i felt a pair of warm hands around me, hugging me yet they weren`t the ones i wanted to be embraced in.

We all stood there for endless time until Jason spoke up.

"So what now?" he asked.

I turned my head away from her and looked at my friends.

"I`m going to find that bastard and send him futher than Tartarus not even the most powerful of gods could bring him back" i said, i picked up Annabeth and headed out of the hell hole.


	26. Elastic heart

Percy POV

[ Three weeks later]

Today i stood at my bestfriend, grave talking about what happened today.

"Then Jason asked out Piper and there officialy together now" i said, everday i come to Annabeth grave and talk to her about my day and my problems but in the end i was always start to tear up cause i only problem i had was her not being here with me.

"I`ll talk to you tomorrow, Wisegirl" as i placed a white rose on her grave and put my hands back into my pockets and start walking back to the academy.

"I`m back" i shouted out when i entered the dorm.

"Welcome back how Annabeth?" Will asked while searching through our fridge.

"She good, i told her about Jason and Piper" I told Will as i crashed onto the sofa.

Will laughed a little " i can imange her reaction" he said and came to the sofa as well with a pile of food in his arms.

" yeah.." i said while flicking the channels looking for something to watch.

Will and i sat in silence for a while, everything was different now, there was no cherry and glee voice over the loud speaker to annouce morning notices nor saying whats new in the cafteria. The books in the library were higher than mt Evrest since no one helped out the old librian who couldn`t put the books away anymore. No one every got the top high score in every test and her laughter that echoed through the hallways were no more.

"I`m going for a walk" i said, i gave the remote to Will and headed out.

I didn`t know where i was going but i didn`t really care etheir, i kept walking until i felt someone watching me but i didn`t want them thinking i knew so i kept walking. Until i went around a tree and dived into a bush to see who was following me. When the follower came out, i felt my blood start to boil and i leaped out of the bush and tackled down the demon.

"WHAT ELSE TO DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" i yell at the demon who tryed to escape from my hold but anger had taken over me.

"..Kronos..has..requested..you.." The demon said between chokes somehow my hands had moved to its throat.

"WHY!, what possiably else could he take away from me!?" i yelled. 

"He..said that he can bring your girlfriend back to life but in return you give him the map to Delphi!" the demon explained.

I just laughed " You really think i`m going to work with Kronos who killed my Girlfriend!"

"But she was weak..and she was dying anyway"

I lost it..

"You can go tell your boss to go shove it up his ass!, he stole her from me! you took her away! for no reason, i haven`t done anything wrong nor have i done a crime!. SHE DIDN`T HAVE TO DIE! BUT SHE DID IN MY DAMN ARMS AND I COULDN`T EVEN EASE HER PAIN!, she was all i had!, my everything and you stole that away from me!.

"You can go tell Kronos that he`ll need to book a flight to Tartaru cause that were im fuckin sending him!" I shouted at the demon and let it go, watching it run off into the shadows and i just sat there, crying my damn eyes out.

I walked into a empty room in the academy, it was a storage room until dad decided to do spring cleaning, now its just empty.

(cover by written wolves, it soo good im addicted:3)

And another one bites the dust  
But why can I not conquer love?  
And I might've got to be with one  
Why not fight this war without weapons?  
And I want it and I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
And let's be clear, I trust no one

You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace

Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart  
I've got an elastic heart  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

And I will stay up through the night  
Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I walked through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
And I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one

You did not break me (You did not break me, no, no)  
I'm still fighting for peace

Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Help me.


	27. Chains

Percy pov

"Percy wake up!" i groand and rolled over to get away from the annoying voice trying to wake me up.

"Percy wake up!" I grabbed the pillow i was resting my head on and used it to block out the noise.

""Percy wak-" the annoying wake up call got itturpted when i felt a splash of ice-cold water on my head yet you think i would bolt wide awake yet these idots forgot what my power was.

"Shit." i rolled over in the now drenched covers and saw Jason, Will, Piper and Nico standing there and with the bucket in his hands.

"Okay whats so important, you ALL have to come into my room?" i ask.

"Just get up and get dressed as well oh and don`t freak out when you entre the lounge room" Piper said.

We all stood there for a few minutes in silent.

"Well your gonna get out so i can get dressed or you guys want to watch me get changed" then Nico and Piper face went into a bright shade of red and was escorted out with Will and Jason scolding them.

Soon after, i got dressed and walked out into the lounge room but when i did i stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting in the lounge room..was Kronos.

My blood started to boil and without even telling my body to move, my heart did, i had lunge my self forward to the bastard who had to pay.

"KRONOS!" i was just about to reach him until i felt four strongs hands hold me back. I look back and see Piper, Will, Jason and Nico holding me back.

"What are you doing!?" i yell at them.

"Percy please just listen to him" Piper begged.

"NO, he killed ANNABETH!" i shouted my friends.

"Percy!, just listen to him" Jason yelled at me you could hear thunder outside even though it was a clear blue sky.

"NO, whatever you say or do is going to make me listen to him!"

Then instead of hands i felt a cold and tight circles around my wrist, i looke back and saw my friends had step aside while Nico had used his shadow powers agasint me and made shadow chains and now i was restraint from attacking him.

"Now since your all quite and well some of you" Kronos said while pacing down in front of my friends and i. Jason, Nico, Piper and Will all had their head downs to the floor while i tried to get out of the chains and my eyes never left Kronos.

"Bite me" i say in a harsh tone.

Kronos kneeled down my my level and looked at me straight in the eyes "All i want is the map to delphi and to be honest i thought your girlfriend was the key to the map but i guess i was wrong and well we learn from our mistakes."

"You killed her! for no reason!" Will shouted at Kronos before i could.

"She was dying anyway" Kronos remark.

"Just give me the map of delphi and you can have whats right behind that door" Kronos said to me while pointing outside to the hallway.

" I don`t want anything from you, all i want is to see your body rot in hell!" I yelled out.

"You might want to change your mind" i felt the chains in get loose but Nico had just deattached them to the wall and sadly i wasstill restraint from killing him.

Kronos walked me to the door.

"Well open it"

I slowly reached my hand out to the doornob and turned it slowly, when i opened the door, i felt my heart come up to the thoart.

"Annabeth.." The blonde princess curls that were facing me had turn and now Annabeth beautiful face was starring right at me. Her grey eyes were shining brighter than before and her skinned glowed like she was the moon but her beautiful smile it what caught my heart.

'Hey sweedbrain, miss me?"


	28. The map of Delphi

Percy pov

When i blinked everything went away, the hallway, Kronos, my chains it was only Annabeth and i in a white glowing room.

"Annabeth-"

"Please, Percy i don`t have much time" she explained.

"Percy, i`m not dead, thats what Kronos wants you to think but please Percy whatever you do NOT give Kronos the map of Delphi or all hell will rise". I felt her hand touch my cheek and i leaned into her touch, oh how i dreamed of feeling her warmth again.

"I love you, Percy" She smiled one last time and she had faded away.

"Percy!" i opend my eyes and saw Jason upside down or was i but before i could answer my own question my head started to hurt.

"You got hit in the head with a soccer ball" Jason answered me like he could read my mind.

"Oh.." was the only word that was able to say.

After mother Jason took me to the nurse office and in result i was fine. We headed back to the dorms to watch Supernatural and have chinese take out.

Soon after we were all sitting down eating and watching season five of supernatural until a loud pitch scream had cut through the air.

"That sounded like a girl scream" Nico said.

Everyone looked around but we couldn`t find her.

"PIPER!" everyone shouted and ran to the bathroom where Piper screamed had come from. We all ran to the bathroom in record time well no one could beat Jason when he had ate Nico hot burito.

"Piper whats wrong are you hurt, where does it hurt?!" Jason kept asking Piper so many questions.

Until the screaming stop and then Piper voice filled the room yet it was clam and collective.

"Im the goddess Delphi, goddess of light and earth protecter of all and you are my guardians, who shall march forwards to the land beyond the earth which lays the map of holds great powers and if Kronos was to get his hands on the map well not even Zues could stop taturs from rising up from the depths.

After the godess message had ened, Piper had fallen and was now being treated by Will.

"Whats the hades is going on!" Nico shouted.

After five mintues of aruging and shouting, Will had stepped out form Jasons room and told everyone that Piper was fine just weak.

"But Percy when i was treating Piper she told me you knew something do you know what Piper meant by that?" Will asked.

I sighed " All i know is that Annabeth alive and we need to get to that map before Kronos does" i said.

Then the room had fallen into dead silent until a loud knock had sliced through the silence.


	29. Hardest Goodbyes are the last ones

Will pov

"I`m going with you guys!, you`ll need a doctor and seeing how clumsly Percy is so your going to need me" i stated at my boyfriend.

"Your not going"Nico said while putting clothes into his bag.

"Why not?" i asked with my arms crossed.

"Cause teachers and students will wonder where we are and we need someone to cover for us plus we need you to stay here, the battle only beinging i don`t want you caught up in it" as my ghost of a boyfriend floated around the room grabbing items and shoving them into his backpack.

"Not a chance! i`m not staying here while waiting for you to come back or maybe never!, im going to come with you and we both promised eachother when we came together we were not going to leave each other side!" I said while grabbing Nico backpack when his back was turn and hugging it.

"Look will, only the guardians have to go, plus i have to do this alone, i`m sorry but i`m going to break that promise" Nico came over and dropped the snowglobe i had got him for his birthday last year, i ditched the backpack and dived for the snowglob but i was to late and i was ready to hear a smash but all i saw was the snowglobe being held by a shadow hand.

I stood up and got the snowglobe from the hand and put it back where it belonthen turned to my boyfriend who was finishing packing.

"What is this Nico, playtime!" I shouted at my boyfriend

"No." he stated firmly.

"You want to go alone so you can come back and be some hero?" i shouted again making sure next door could even hear me.

"No!" he shouted back at me.

"Then what is it?" i asked.

"I`m not.." Nico said quietly but i was use to this and i could read his lips.

"I`m not what!?" I asked.

"I`m not strong enough!" he said and i could hear his patience was running out.

"Strong enough?, how will THIS make you strong enough?" i said while clenching my fist together.

"Thats what it is.. it`s some sort of work out!"

"IF you can`t answer me, let me go on this quest with you!" i yelled.

"I can`t.." Nico said under his breath, i was suprise he didn`t yell at me but i`m sure his on the edge of going to. 

"Not again.." he said like he just had an horriable nightmare.

"Tell me Nico why can`t i go with you!" i asked, all i wanted was a clear answer.

"I CAN`T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Nico yelled at me and i had felt my heart stop and my breathing.

"Not,again.." he picked up his back and flug it over his shoulder then his whole body turned to me and i could see the tears that were about to fall.

I stood there dumbfound until i felt my feet move on their own and my arms wrapped around my boyfriend.

"Hey, were the shadow and the light, were the sun and the rain were the darkness and the light, where ever you go, i`m right there with you" then i felt two strong arms wrapped around my body.

"I love you solace.."

"I love yo-" Before i could say anything more, Nico pushed out of the embrace and soon two dark chains was chained onto my wrist and glued to the wall.

"But i`m not taking any chances, the chains will wear off by the time the sun sets and don`t try to follow us only the guardians are connected to the map of delphi"

"NICO!" i yelled at him while trying to get these chains off.

He looked at me once more as i struggled agasint the chains trying to free myself but the chains were to strong and magical.

"Please.." i begged with tears falling from my eyes but He just turned his eyes away from me and stepped into the hallway with the door closing behind him.

Percy pov

I knocked on the wooden door that split me and the person i had to say goodbye to.

"Come in" i heard the faint voice from the other side. I turned the door knob and walked in.

"Hey Dad.." i said while starring at my father who was in his chair writting on paper, in a blue suit, dark messy hair and sea green eyes which were now looking at me.

"Oh, Perceues, what do i owe this honor and please don`t tell me you got sent from Mrs Muses class again"

I laughed " No, dad not again just want you to know i`m going to go on a quest by the goddess delphi" i said trying to sound happy about it.

Yet all was heard was my father dropping his pen.

"The quest to find the map of delphi.."

I just nodded.

"Son..You know its suscide, i nearly lost the love of my life for that damn goddess" he said while getting out of his chair and walking over to a shelf which held a picture of my mother who had died by cancer six years ago when i was nine years old.

"Sorry dad but i`m going to go on that quest, i just came to say goodbye" 

I was suspecting a hug goodbye but instead he just lauged.

"Your not going on that quest Percy" he said while starring right at me.

"You don`t have a say in this, the goddess delphi has told us to go find it and you know the oath father" i stated.

"Percy! i don`t care for that damn goddess or that damn oath and i do have a say in this, i am your father and you are my son and my responseablitly!" my father shouting echoed through the room.

"Your not listening!" i shouted back at him.

"I`m going on that quest and not just for the map of delphi! but for Annabeth i had a vision and she alive!" i said.

"Percy...Annabeth isn`t alive, she gone now" My father said while his voice got quiter by each word.

"NO!,she`s not gone!" i said, i felt my blood start to boil. Everyone had given up on her but not me, i know she a fighter. 

"Perscues listen to me, Annabeth isn`t alive it`s all Kronos playing with your mind, he knows your weakness!, it be better if you forget about Annabeth" i could tell my father was trying to reason with me but i know i saw Annabeth in that dream and i know it wasn`t fake.

"How can you say that!, you loved Annabeth like she was your own daughter!" i yelled at my dad.

"I still do! but i`m not going to lose another person in my life who i love! and Annabeth is in a better place now!" the headmaster, my father yelled at me. 

"NO!, she is suffering dad because i`m wasting my time here and not on my way to save her!" it felt pointless being here but some reason my feet wouldn`t move like my body and mind wanted to get my dad believing she alive.

"Percy it`s time you wake up!, Annabeth is DEAD!" the last word was like a bullet to the heart.

"NO!, she not! even if you think that and the rest of the academy thinks that, i don`t!. Even if there a slightest chance she alive i`m taking it!"

"Wow he really as gotten into your mind" i felt my father hands on my head.

"NO!, he hasn`t father" i pushed his hands off my head.

"Percy!, this quest is usless there no damn map and there no Annabeth!" he said.

"I`m going after her" i stated and i wasn`t going to fail her.

"No your not" i felt my blood boil now and my heart starting to beat fast, why was i the only one that believed and no one else.

"You would do the same thing for mom!" i shouted back at him 

Dead silence filled the room.

"Goodbye father"

As i closed the door i could hear my father voice yell of rage and soon smash and crashes of glasses and items were heard.

I was walking in the hallway on my way back to the dorm when in front of me i saw Piper and Jason standing there with a backpack each and soon Nico walked out of the dorm with sad eyes but he stood proudly near Piper and Jason and when i looked at them all. Jason threw my backpack and i caught it.

"Ready?" Jason asked us all but it seem more like an asnwer then an question.

"Ready" Piper, Nico and I said in usion and we all walked out of the academy.

I`m coming for you Annabeth and Kronos you better look out, i`m coming for you and trust me you`ll regret everything.


	30. The Angels wings are clipped by the Devi

Annabeth pov

Darkness. Thats all i remeber.

All i`ve known and knew was darkness, that cold and empty feeling thats flows through your viens and to your heart and when it does reach to your heart.

You feel like nothing.

Like your not even real your just a puppet with strings and all you can do is obey the master commands.

" Good morning my Angel" I looked up and saw the devil himself smiling at me with his hell of a grin as his hand was reaching towards me, i tryed to move futher into the corner hoping i can just vanish from this place and never come back.

"Oh don`t be shy my little Angel were just going to get you cleaned up and soon have tea in the garden" His slimly hands had grabbed my arm and pulled me up fron the stone floor and pulled me out of the darkness pit.

As he was about to take me into a room i did not know i could feel his breath agasint my skin.  
"Don`t worry Annabeth, i`ll take good care of you," Soon i felt his teeth biting into my skin and i winched at the pain.

"Your mine now" then his presences had vanish, my hand went to my neck and i could feel the bite mark against my finger tips all of a sudden i felt a water drop fall from my eyes and my knees were shaking.

"Am i really this weak?"

Later..

I walked in front of the mirrior showing a reflection of someone i didn`t know. My hair was braided with a few strans of hair falling down my face, i wore a black sparkling dress that huged every curve of skin my feet were in pain from wearing black high heels but my face was covered in make up. I had red lipstick like blood and my grey eyes were now dark and the dark circles under my eyes were covered by foundation.

I kept starring at the unkown person until the door was creeked open, my head had turned to see who it was, hoping it was Percy to save me yet it was the monster smiling and his eyes looked like he was undressing me.

"You look beautiful my dear" He said while slowly coming over.

I looked at the ground not wanting to look at him nor myself.

"Don`t be shy now, your my future-wife who will carry my child for the throne and to be destined to kill all guardians!" i could feel his lips agasint my ear as he whispered those words. My heart stopped and i forgot how to breath, so my life is really over now..

"Get away from me!" i shouted as i brushed off his hand from my wasit and pushed him. I quickly ran to the closet door and locked myself in the room. My back slid down the door and the tears began to fall.

"Come out Annabeth!, i will find you!" my hands went over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Don`t you dare think you can escape from me!, don` t you remeber your sea-prince thinks your DEAD! he`s never coming for you Annabeth so stop this silly act NOW!" he yelled and his voiced has echoed throughout the castle.

I put my head on my kness.

"Percy.. please find me.." I begged silently as the door began to push agasint my skin.

"Found you Annabeth.." the devil voice said from the other side of the door.


	31. A stab to the heart

Percy pov

We were all walking, chatting and suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Percy are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I`m fine" I said while my hand was agasint my heart.

"You sure bro your looking a bit pale" Mother Jason stated.

"Yeah, i`m fine once again" I said.

"Lets keep moving" As i dropped my hand to my side and kept walking forward.

"He`s not okay.."

"Of course not NICO!"

"Don`t worry i got this! i brought a water bottle for him!"

"You do know your acting like a worried mother"

"Well sorry but someone has to be mature in the group!"

"Hey!, i`m a girl and i`m mature"

"Pipes you skipped math homework last week!"

"Well it was hard! and sorry we can`t always get straight A`s like you Jason!"

I clenched my fist togther they were aruging over little stupid things when we could be looking for the damn map and Annabeth and so i lost it.

"GUYS!, Can you all stop arugeing and just keep walking!" I yelled at them and turned my head forward and kept walking and thankfully i didn`t hear another word since.

Later...

"Percy are you okay?" I look up and saw Piper with a worried expression written on her face.

I moved over, we were currently on a hill and were making camp, i was taking first watch.

"I`m fine"

"No your not you`ve been saying 'your fine' whenever someone ask you"

I stayed quiet.

"Percy you can`t lie to me, i know that pain you exprecined earlier, you felt Annabeth was in pain didn`t you and so thats why you wouldn`t let us rest and we had to walk until now which is now wedneday when we left on a bright and early morning Tuesday"

"I`m sorry.." i said.

"Percy, i know your scared for her but Annabeth is tough, she smart and quick minded she has amazing combat skills"

"but Piper Kronos has her" saying the name Kronos felt like posion to my tounge.

"You know that one thing i envy Annabeth for is her spirit even when she didn`t have powers like us she kept on fighting and didn`t give up" 

"Then why did she get taken away from me?!" I shouted. I wasn`t angery at Piper nor my friends, i was angry at my self.

"She just wanted the nightmares and the pain to stop, she was dying"

"I could`ve of helped her, she didn`t have to go to him!"

"You do know Annabeth didn`t go to Kronos just so he could cure her right?"

I look up from the grass and stare into Piper endless changing eyes.

"Percy..for millions or longer then that Kronos has been fighting guardians over and over, Annabeth she saw the fate of your life and her the rest of us and so she did the only thing a Annabeth Chase would do."

"Scarfice herself for her friends" I said.

" She knew that you would do the exact same"

"Yet she beat me to it" i said while a smile crept on my face thinking of her expression when she solves something, her beautiful grey eyes sparkle and her face glows.

"Don`t worry Percy we WILL get Annabeth back and when we do will send that bastard back to where he belongs" Piper kissed me on the cheeck and left.

I looked up to the night starry sky.

"I`m coming for you Annabeth just hang on" i whispered to myself.

...

I was woken up by a high pitch screamed.

"PIPER!" Jason shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw the early dusk morning and the grass agasint my skin. I must of fell asleep while keeping watch.

I got up from the hill and raced to the camp, I went to Piper tent where Nico, Jason were already there trying to get Piper to clam down.

"Piper whats wrong?" i asked.

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and her eyes were acting like they were pleading.

"Percy...I`m so sorry"

"What?, Piper i don`t understand" i asked her confused.

"It`s Annabeth..i can`t feel her presences anymore"

My heart stopped.


	32. This isnt some fairytale

Percy pov

"Percy..I`m sorry but i can`t feel Annabeth presence"

My mind

"Piper what do you mean?"

"Well my power is seeing the future so whatever that someone does or do it affects their outcome of the future and my mind went to Annabeth and all i saw was well nothing.." After Piper said those last words the tent had fallen into dead silence.

"I`m so sorry percy." I could hear the sadness in her voice and i didn`t have to look into her eyes to see it.

I walked out of the tent

"Percy!" i heard Nico shout out.

"No..let him be he needs time alone" Jason said and that was all i could hear.

I walked into the forest my mind and heart had mix emtions running around like an racing track.

"Damn it!" I shout out and punch the closet thing that was near me. I look up from the ground to see my fist in red and a peice of bark falling off the tree.

Then my emtion changed.

Tears started flowing down my face.

"Damn it.. DAMN IT!" i yelled out.

"Why..the first time i meet you i knew you were out of my grasp but somehow i was able to hold and now you`ve slipped away, i knew each day when u greeted me with a smile in the hallway you went to the nurse office cause you..had cancer and no-body knew about it but me yet i wasn`t their to support you maybe if i did you wouldn`t be gone." i fell to my kness and cried until i could feel nothing left of me.

Annabeth pov

"Found you Annabeth" the devil voice said from the other side of the door.

My eyes shot open and i gasp for air.

It was just a nightmare..

I look around me and i sigh i`m still in this hell hole.

It`s all my fault, i`ve had a crush on Luke for years though i knew he was dating other girls yet i still liked him until one day Percy said "hi" to me in the hallway and each time we walked past he would always give me a smile and say "Hello" Last term when we had science together and the subject was on the ocean. Percy would always be bright and answer any question with a bright smile on his face and though sea-green orbs would shine. In the hallways when someone got builled by Clarisse Percy would always beat me to it and save the day even in the end Clarisse would beat him and in the end he stole my heart away completly.

Yet i didn`t have the courage to tell him i liked him and when that night i caught him the music room i knew my heart had completly fallen for Percy Jackson.

"Gosh i`m such a fool" I whisper to myself.

After Percy and i started having convosations and that afternoon when he fell..i felt my heart been torn into two knowing that i won`t be able to see that bright smile that helps me get through the days nor the beautiful sea-green eyes shine and that night when i went to the hospitable and crazy things had happen. He asked me to be his even though he didn`t say it really.

Yet having those 5 months with him felt like years and i was so despreate to have more time even though i was losing it and to think i didn`t even get to tell him.. i had cancer.

"Annabeth, your an idiot" I say to myself with full anger and hatred.

If maybe Percy wasn`t a guardian and i wasn`t so damn weak, we could of been normal. Yet if all the crazy stuff didn`t happen i would`t be dating the Percy Jackson.

Well..use to be dating.

I got up from the floor and looked around, i was in a stone chamber with only a small square but trapped by metal poles and the door which is under lock and key.

I need to find a way out, i`m not gonna die here or wait for my prince, this isn`t some fairytale. No this life and if your weak life is going to kick you in the butt.

So walked over the a corner and saw a lose rock, i pulled it out with all the strength i had and soon it came out of the wall and i began to bang agasint the metal poles that kept me in prison here.

As the famous saying goes.

What doesn`t kill you make you stronger.


End file.
